Doll Face
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: Naruto hears of a contest for cute ukes from all over, and sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily... Yaoi. Multiple Pairings. Lemons Galore. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: **I guess I just felt compelled to start writing something else while I'm working on N.S.D.P. Don't worry, I'm still going to finish it, I just needed to write something in the mean time that had more... naughtiness to it, more fun (not that N.S.D.P. isn't fun in it's own way lol.), more... lemony. God I'm a perve but sometimes I just feel so compelled to write stories full of lemons, perversion... and dresses, like Make Em British (and if you haven't read it, read it, it's finished!) So without further whoring my stories out... I present this!

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter One**

Naruto sat back, wondering when exactly was it that he'd realized that Sasuke had beauty well enough to rival any girl. He'd wondered, and with the time that they'd been together, which had been a few years already, why did it take him so long?

He looked his creation up and down, just asking himself over and over: why had he never thought to put Sasuke in a dress before?

Seeing his boyfriend standing before him in a white, frilly dress that came just to mid-thigh, was just almost too much to take at once. And then there was the make-up! Honestly, Sasuke had fought at the make-up, but eventually Naruto pinned him down and straddled him so he could apply the make-up to that pale cream colored canvas of his that was the Uchiha's face.

And speaking of the Uchiha's face, it was in a not-so-ladylike scowl, ruining the effect. "Sasuke, what's the matter?"

"I didn't agree to any of this!" he spat, fists clenched.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you just look _so _cute," Naruto explained with a smirk.

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to please him, as he retreated to the master bedroom in their house. Naruto quickly followed after, since there was just one more thing he needed to do before he would be content with his work.

Sasuke moved to grab the zipper of the dress, before noticing he had company. "Get out, I'm taking the damn dress off Narut- oh!"

The raven-haired man cried out as the blonde hoisted him up, throwing him onto the bed where he was laying on his back. Naruto straddled Sasuke, pinning down his wrists held above the Uchiha's head as he lay, looking pissed and ultimately, defenseless. Truthfully, if Sasuke really needed to get out of the situation he could've, but in a case like tussling with Naruto, he tended to 'forget' he could fight back. The blonde reached into his back pants pocket, pulling out a cell phone. With his right hand, he tried to take a picture but the fussy raven wasn't going to cooperate.

"Come on Sasuke, won't you smile for me?" Naruto pleaded.

"Not with this shit on my face, no," he replied sternly.

"But you look cute,"

The pinned-down man didn't even dignify that with an answer, instead choosing to scowl at the blonde who had suddenly lost his mind. Sure, Sasuke was a powerful business man, and secretly he could be a little kinky, but the looking like a girl bit was a little too much for his liking. Quite frankly he was already slightly embarrassed he was the bottom in the relationship, and this was going too far. He had red lipstick on his pale lips, and gray eyeshadow along his eyes. His make-up was, surprisingly, expertly done considering this was Naruto who did it and he wouldn't see how the man would know how to do make-up. He wrote books for a living!

"You know Sasuke, just looking at you like this turns me on," Naruto remarked seductively, now nibbling along Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto... stop," Sasuke whined slightly, losing his icy demeanor with each kiss.

The blonde didn't stop, however, moving to kiss his lover on the lips this time, passionately enough to make the man flush in the cheeks. He used his tongue to prod gently at Sasuke's lips, which parted slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss further, causing the man under him to moan slightly.

As Naruto was assaulting his mouth, Sasuke could feel himself growing hard against the blonde's body, still straddling his hips. He could feel his resolve melting away every second, no matter how badly he didn't want to give in to him, he had to admit that when it came to Naruto he could be a real sex-slut. He wanted Naruto to touch him, to get this God-forsaken dress off of him, but he knew he wasn't going to do so until Sasuke gave him what he wanted: a hot-ass picture.

Naruto slid up the lower, frilly-half of the dress, snaking his hand teasingly slow up Sasuke's leg with light touches, stopping to cup the bulge that was poking out from lacy panties. Sasuke was starting to loathe said panties, considering that panties weren't exactly the most comfortable for a guy with an erection to be wearing. Naruto slid off the frilly garment, before stroking his boyfriend's hard cock, causing the Uchiha to finally relax a little.

Sasuke, finally starting to chill out, spread his legs giving Naruto perfect access to prod at his boyfriend's ass. He sucked on two fingers, getting them nice and lubricated with what he literally just had on hand, before poking at Sasuke's entrance teasingly.

"Ah, Naruto..." he panted in response, "You're in such a rush."

"Well you look so fucking hot right now, I can't help it," the blonde explained. His fingers went in deeper, not too deep, as he didn't want him to cum just yet. Naruto inserted a third finger right after. "Plus you know you want it."

Sasuke hated moments like this when he was at a loss for words, so aroused now he'd do pretty much what Naruto said. "Ah, fuck me now, Naruto," he pleaded slightly.

"Aw, so soon?" Naruto questioned, before a smile creeped across his face. "I still didn't get my picture yet, my little slutty Sasuke."

The raven-haired man made a face at him, partially at being called slutty, which he wasn't too fond of being he was an important business man and all. While Sasuke was all distracted, only thinking about getting fucked at the moment, Naruto took out his camera phone and snapped a picture before Sasuke even registered what he did.

"So cute," he remarked, tucking the phone away with a grin of satisfaction.

Now he knew he was deliberately being ignored, so Sasuke rubbed up against Naruto's crotch, reminding him that Sasuke still had something that needed to be tended to as well. "You got your damn picture Naruto, now take care of _this_."

"I will _gladly _take care of this," he agreed, smirking as he unzipped his pants and slid both the pants and underwear off, tossing them carelessly aside. He was now hard and standing at attention at the vision that was Sasuke laying before him. The blonde reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a handy bottle of lube, before slightly coating his length with it. He prodded Sasuke's entrance, trying not to go in too fast at first, considering he didn't do the best job preparing him. He moved a little, pressing in further slowly to make sure he didn't hurt him.

"Naruto... ah, faster," Sasuke panted from underneath the blonde man.

Getting the okay from the raven, Naruto began to thrust into the tight man at a nice pace. Sasuke was quickly adjusting to the slight pain of being entered, and began to beg for it more like the so-called slut he was. And, if anyone he worked with found out about this side of him, he'd kill all the witnesses... and maybe Naruto too, for doing this to him.

"Mmm you sound so desperate for me tonight," Naruto teased, his right hand now on Sasuke's cock, jerking him closer to completion.

"Just shut up and fuck me dobe- Ah!" he cried out, the blonde clearly hitting the sweet spot.

The bedroom was filled with nothing but the two men's grunts and moans, and by the way Sasuke stopped talking, he was clearly getting closer. The dark-haired man had already been pretty horny to begin with, Naruto figured, other wise he wouldn't have been able to get him in the bed so easy without much fight.

"You're so loud tonight my slutty Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, before lightly running his tongue around the edge of Sasuke's ear, trying to work all of the younger man's senses. "Let's see how much louder you can get."

"Uhn, Naruto... I'm..."

"That's right, let the whole building know who fucks you into the bed every night-"

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke called out, riding out one of the roughest orgasms he's had in a while. His seed spurted out in streams, staining the bed sheets and the white dress that had started this whole thing. Sasuke's orgasm was enough to send the blonde over the edge, filling Sasuke with his cum.

The two panted, Sasuke rather ungracefully flopping down from his position on his hands and knees to lay down, now exhausted. Naruto pulled out from him, moving to lay down beside him before hearing, "Naruto, you won't believe what I just- Woah!"

The blonde shot up, looking to see one of his good friends, Kiba, standing in the bedroom doorway. He must've forgotten to lock the door again, and the man let himself in. The brunette turned red, before saying, "Er... I'll be in the living room..." before quickly leaving out the bedroom.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, before kicking him rather hard, purposely hard enough to knock him off the bed. "Dumb-ass! Kiba just _saw _me, laying on the bed in a fucking dress with my ass all exposed, full of _your _fucking cum. He works in my building! What if he says something to everyone now because you didn't lock the front door?"

"Look... I'll take care of it, he won't tell _any_one what he saw I'll make sure of it," Naruto assured Sasuke, as he got up to pull his pants back on before trying to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. The raven moved away, not having that before announcing he was going to go take a shower.

Naruto sighed, now Sasuke was angry again. He thought he'd finally gotten him to relax too...

Pushing that aside, the blonde went into the living room where Kiba was sitting on the couch, with a paper-towel to his nose.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned the brunette, looking at him skeptically.

"Um, trying to take care of this massive nose-bleed," Kiba explained. "Man that was hot... it's not every day you see your boss looking so... thoroughly fucked, to say the least. In a dress... God. You must have Sasuke whipped to get a guy like him to dress like _that_."

"Not exactly," Naruto replied. He had to fight tooth-and-nail to get him into that dress, and now it may never happen again. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone at _all_, especially anyone at work. Or Sasuke will have my ass. Or actually, not let me have his."

"I can keep it a secret... if you do something for me," Kiba replied with a grin. "One... I know you have pictures."

"You can't have a picture, how will I know you won't show it to someone?" Naruto argued.

"Fine, no picture. Here's something else you can do instead, I just came over to tell you about it, and it'll be fun I swear," the brunette begun to explain, the devilish grin ever present. "See I just heard about this contest in Suna, for the Cutest Ukes... you should definitely enter Sasuke in it. I'm going myself," he added, elbowing his friend.

"You're not entering Shino are you?" Naruto asked, thinking about the shady-looking bug lover. He couldn't imagine him being the cute uke type, and he definitely couldn't see him wearing a dress.

"I wish, he doesn't go for that kind of stuff. But, I said that if he won't enter I'd at least like to go watch, so we're going," Kiba spoke, with excitement all over his face like a child... well a child with blood gushing from his nose due to perverseness.

Naruto sat beside the dog lover on the couch now, pondering this idea. "I would love to go but... I couldn't really see Sasuke agreeing to dress up like a girl on stage. He didn't even want to do it for me."

"Quite frankly, Sasuke doesn't even have a choice. I know his secret now... so either he does it or I tell everyone at the office about our boss playing dress-up," Kiba explained with a devious smirk. He had a scheme hatched up now, and this made him actually glad he'd walked in on the two. He didn't expect any of this to happen, but everything was just falling in place.

"I have no choice in _what_ now?" the a fore mentioned man spoke from the doorway. He looked fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, all traces of make-up and anything feminine washed from his body. He still had that delicate, thin and ever-so slightly curvy frame that made him look so feminine however, although no one ever dared to call him as much... until now.

"Either you enter this Cutest Ukes contest, or I tell everyone about you playing dress-up... I'm sure that'll really change everyone's opinions of you..."

"Fuck. No." he spat out, now turning his eyes to his lover.

"Now Sasuke... hear me out," Kiba pleaded. "If you just wear something cute like you did before, go up on stage, look pretty, and win- bam! You get a quarter-of-a-million dollars just for coming in first."

"A quarter-of-a-million dollars?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly. And I could sponsor our little Uchiha... for a price of course,"

"I don't want to wear a dress _ever _again," Sasuke said sternly, crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Sasuke... this is a lot of money we're talking about. When we get married... it could be honey moon money!" Naruto remarked, looking at his love with huge blue eyes.

"Not to mention keeping your dignity in town," Kiba added.

"So I have to destroy my dignity on stage just to keep my dignity here...?" he thought aloud. Then he thought about the money. He and Naruto, despite the fact they both made a good amount of money, couldn't afford to go broke on a honeymoon. "Will anyone outside of this whole pageant thing _know _I'm in it?"

"Of course not, it's in Suna. It'll be over before you know it," Naruto assured the raven, looking pleadingly like a kid.

Somehow, Sasuke had a feeling this wasn't going to be over before he knew it.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: **I'm such a weirdo, writing a story about men in dresses... haha but people actually seem to like it! I've already got five reviews from the first chapter! Now to answer some of them:

-seximonki: Thanks, that was the aim :) I was kind of worried that the beginning seemed too rushed but I figure it did it's job.

-Winter Cicada: Thanks, I'm glad Kiba came out so well, I'm always worried about making characters in fics OOC. As for how they started dating, maybe I might include a flashback later on. And yes, the mental image of Sasuke in a dress IS cute and as for him kicking ass in the contest? Well he's gonna have a lot of competition can we say more ukes in dresses? Haha

-Dragon77: Thanks, I plan to update as quickly as possible although I really do need to get back to NSDP as well...

Sorry if there's any typos or whatever, I'm usually pretty thorough about those but its 2:30 in the morning and I'm REALLY trying to get this posted before I go to bed, and I have school in the morning :( But I was on a roll I HAD to finish!

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Two**

It was only mere days later that the group of Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba found themselves on the road to the city of Suna. It was going to be a three-day drive to get up there, so they were all going to take turns driving at one point. Right now Kiba was driving, Shino was in the passenger seat staring out the window looking at deserted land for miles, and Naruto and Sasuke sat bored in the backseat.

"This better be worth it, I'm using valuable vacation days for this," Sasuke groaned. This whole situation was pissing him off, he was getting hot in the backseat in the car, and was going to be stuck in it for three days all for a pageant. He could think of plenty of things he'd rather be doing right now, '_Like… that,' _he thought, looking at his blonde lover sitting beside him. Sasuke let out a sigh and laid his head near the open window, thinking it had to be the heat causing him to actually think about sex at a time like this. He was still mad at Naruto, who had caused this whole problem in the first place, but he also couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. Sasuke couldn't help but keep thinking of the sex they'd had that evening, for some reason it was way better than usual. He wasn't quite sure if he liked the whole dress and make-up idea but, the more the idea sank in his mind, the less he began to mind. Marginally, of course, but he was getting there. What made him mind more, however, was the fact that it was no longer just a secret between him and Naruto, but now he was going to share it before an audience of people.

"You mind if we make a pit-stop?" Kiba asked, although who in particular he was asking was unclear.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I just thought of something we're going to need, and it's getting dark anyways. We should stop at this little town up ahead for the night," Kiba explained.

Naruto nodded, and the two more silent occupants of the car obviously didn't say anything so Kiba got off at the next exit, taking them to a small town. They drove not too long before Kiba stopped in front of a small clothing store along the street.

Sasuke, who was already aware of what was going on as soon as they stopped, glared at Kiba. "Don't tell me we're doing what I think we're doing," he muttered.

"Well you're gonna need a new dress anyways, white was good, but something darker would look better. Trust me, I'm your sponsor," he assured the Uchiha with a smile to fit the craftiest of salesmen.

"And plus the stains wouldn't come out the other one," Naruto admitted, turning red.

Shino, otherwise not there, raised a questioning eyebrow at that comment.

"…Let's just go, please," groaned Sasuke.

It was quite an unusual sight to see four grown men walking into a girly boutique that looked like it was made to cater to twenty year-old women. At that hour, not too far from closing time, there was only one saleswoman left in the store. Thankfully, there weren't any other customers in there to witness this moment of great embarrassment for Sasuke.

"Welcome to La Bella Boutique may I help… you?" the saleslady began her usual mantra at the chime of the door's bell, before noticing that there were four men before her. "Oh, are you shopping for a special lady?"

"Yeah, this one," Kiba laughed, pushing Sasuke towards the woman earning the dog-lover a death glare.

She tiled her head slightly, as though she were giving this some thought. "So you want a cute outfit for this gentleman right here?"

"Yep, preferably a dress," the brunette agreed.

"Shoot me now," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Not now teme," Naruto whispered.

The saleslady was staring at them with a questioning look, before shrugging and heading somewhere in the back to find something.

"This has gone horribly out of control," Sasuke hissed.

"Seems like it's _been _out of control," Shino spoke at last, earning a surprising glance from the three. It had become very apparent he didn't want to be there, and the only reason he probably was there was to make sure Kiba wasn't up to any funny business.

"Naruto take me out of my misery,"

"Teme…" Naruto whined, giving Sasuke the pleading blue eyes. God, those eyes killed him. "Think of the honeymoon…"

"Think of the 250-thousand dollars you're going to share with me…" Kiba chimed in.

"I'm going to kill the fucking both of you-"

There was a loud clearing of the throat, before the four men looked to see the sales lady yet again. In her hands was a beautiful blood red dress that had slight ruffles along the bottom, with a bow tied around the back. "I think this dress will definitely show off your figure."

Words no man ever wants to hear.

"I'm not wearing it, there is a freaking bow on the back of it," Sasuke argued, folding his arms.

With the eyes still going strong, Naruto replied, "But it'll look cute on you Sasuke…"

"I don't want a bow over my ass!"

"The bow will make your ass look extra sexy!"

After that, the whole store just went silent. Well, besides the four of them and the sales lady, some where along the line two teen girls had walked in, and were staring at the group in awe. Once again, those are just words no man wants to hear. After letting out an exhausted sigh, Sasuke all but snatched the dress from the sales woman and headed towards the changing rooms in the back. He might as well get this over with and try to save whatever remained of his dignity.

About five minutes later, the door to the changing room finally opened and the four stared in awe at the site before them. Even the sales lady was so shocked at how _right_ this looked. She was skeptical at first about getting a dress for a man, because honestly this wasn't one of _those _kinds of stores, but it just looked like it belonged on Sasuke so much.

"I hate it. Can we please go now?" he spoke, looking just as upset as he was the other day at being forced into a dress. The only problem was, any other time angry Sasuke would be a force to be reckoned with. Right now he was just too damn cute for his own good, it ruined the effect.

"Well he's going to need shoes too," the sales lady pointed out. "And well… one more thing."

"What?" Kiba and Naruto questioned at once.

"Well, he obviously can't wear boxers with a dress like that," she admitted, much to Sasuke's dismay. He knew where this was headed, and he swore if there was anything more uncomfortable than dresses, it was the dreaded _panties_.

"And why can't I?" he demanded.

"Because, the lines show, and it makes the back look too frumpy. Don't worry, I've got just the thing for you," she announced, before heading to the back again.

"And there better not be any damn bows!"

By the time the men's little shopping trip was over, Sasuke was probably a step below homicidal. Actually, Kiba and Naruto could say they'd gotten away with a lot more than most could admit to, no one got the great company president and boss Sasuke Uchiha in a dress, not to mention while wearing panties and _heels._ Sasuke must love his dobe a great deal, a great, great deal. And Kiba? Well let's just say he's lucky he's Naruto's friend.

They struggled with the heels, considering they were pretty high and Sasuke didn't have the necessary delicate maneuvering for heels, he walked really clunky in them and that just wasn't going to cut it on stage. So, they settled on some shorter heels, about an inch high. The sales woman suggested that he wear them around to practice walking in them, but there was only so much you were going to get that man to do.

Now, they'd just checked in at a small motel, and the men went to their separate rooms, Naruto and Sasuke in one, Kiba and Shino in the other.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were both exhausted, having spent much longer at that store than they anticipated. Naruto collapsed on the bed, as Sasuke dropped the shopping bag by the door, announcing he was going to go take a shower.

"Let me join you," Naruto responded.

"And why should I?"

"Because… isn't I love you good enough?"

"If I've been with you this long, you would think I would know when you're trying to use those cute faces to manipulate me. You've already done that enough for one day. In fact, why don't _you _go up on stage in the dress and look cute for money?"

"Because I'm not the uke, obviously," Naruto retorted with a grin.

"Trust me, it can be arranged," Sasuke said with a smirk, as he started to take off the grey button-down shirt he was wearing.

"Is that a threat?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a mischievous look in his eyes, before replying, "Uchiha's don't make threats, they make promises."

"Well I _promise _you'll never get your hands on this ass," Naruto chimed in playfully.

"Hn. We're just going to have to see about that."

No sooner than Kiba got into the hotel room, he found himself pinned up against the wall, by none other than Shino. It was rather unusual behavior for the bug lover to be this forceful, even in the bedroom.

"Shino, why so rough?" Kiba inquired innocently.

"Hm. I've seen the way you've been looking at him," he spoke dryly.

"Looking at who?"

"Who else? Uchiha."

"Oh, yeah," Kiba said slowly, turning bright red. He couldn't help it, for some reason, seeing his boss like that was such a turn-on, he couldn't help but look. He knew he didn't have feelings for him, but it was obvious Shino was jealous regardless, rightfully so.

"You know I trust you, I just need to make sure you remember who's really yours," Shino explained, before his lips crashed against Kiba's, in an almost hungry sort of way.

It was a rough kiss, just the way he liked it. Kiba secretly enjoyed it when Shino got all worked up and jealous, because he's not the type that would say anything about it in public, but in private… he made it well known. Because sure, sometimes Kiba had wandering eyes and checked people out from time to time, but he never was unfaithful.

Their tongues dueled in the heated bout of making out as they leaned against the wall, while mid-kiss Shino made quick work of getting the brunette's jeans off. His fingers fumbled at the button, as their mouths parted momentarily to breathe. Their bodies were pressed against each other as Kiba grasped onto Shino, the pants falling to the floor and immediately forgotten as they continued with the rough kisses.

They were already hot, and it didn't take too long for Kiba to become aroused either, Shino noticed, as his boyfriend's hardening cock rubbed against his own, already looking for attention. He chose to ignore it for now, however, instead dropping to his knees, sliding Kiba's boxers off in one deft motion. His finally freed cock twitched with excitement, if Kiba knew making Shino jealous got him head, well, he'd look at other men more often. With the best of intentions, of course.

Before he knew it, his length was shrouded in the moist warmth that was his boyfriend's mouth. He felt the slight teasing of the man's tongue making Kiba moan out, "Ah fuck, Shino, you're the best you know that?"

That seemed like enough to please the dark-haired man, as he grazed his shaft ever so slightly with his teeth, causing the man above him to elicit another moan, music to his ears. He could taste the dog-lover's essence, the delicious flavor of his lover that was just all Kiba, and he could never get sick of it.

"Shino… Shino stop," he panted.

The man in question looked up as he unlatched himself from his boyfriend's hard-on. "Why?"

Before he knew it, Kiba had him pressed against the carpet. "Because, I just can't wait any longer to fuck you."

Now it was his turn to play the dominant role as his lips claimed his lover's as he worked on taking the man's shirt off. As he kissed him, he could taste the slight hint of himself, which oddly turned him on. After throwing the paler man's shirt off somewhere, he took off his glasses so he could see those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, that were only his to see. But he didn't revel in their beauty for too long, as he quickly rid the man of his pants and boxers, not wanting to wait a second longer to take him.

He reached in the pocket of his discarded jeans, where he knew he had some lube (someone like him was always prepared, especially during road trips.) The brunette coated his fingers, deftly inserting his digits into his lover's tight ass, stretching him quickly.

"Ah, Kiba…"

"As if I would dream to do this to someone else," he spoke hotly into the man's ear.

"Fuck Kiba…" Shino breathed. "Stop talking already and take me."

He quickly complied, knowing the man was serious, given that he rarely cussed or started getting demanding. And now that he was doing both… Kiba just knew what he had to do. He aligned his slicked cock with the man's pucker, taking him. He was overwhelmed with that familiar tight heat, and was almost ready to blow given his earlier blow job.

He thrust inside the man at a steady pace, Shino under him writhing in pleasure, panting, hands grasping at the tacky shag carpeting. And then he felt Kiba's hand on his erection, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer already. Damn the Uchiha for giving his Kiba so much overtime… they hadn't been able to screw like this in ages. No wonder he was so close to cumming already. And despite the fact Kiba didn't have the deciancy to at least carry him to the bed, there was something so hot about being pounded into the floor. It was almost animalistic. He didn't even notice, or care, about how loud he was being anymore.

Kiba felt the muscles in Shino's ass clench, as he came with a loud cry, which was enough to send the dog-lover over the edge as well as he filled his love with the sticky warmth.

As the two lay in the bliss of the afterglow of orgasm, resolving to get off the floor… eventually, it was too uncomfortable to stay there anyways, Shino finally caught his breath and spoke, "Let's see you do _that _with Sasuke."

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.: **Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed but yeah like I said I wanted to hurry up and get this posted.

I was thinking of giving the Akatsuki a cameo in this story, yeah? I think so, it would be a thousand times funnier :D Akatsuki in dresses... I'm such a creeper. And plus it's two in the morning and I'm probably not thinking straight either. Well, there you have it. And if anyone wants to know one of the ukes Sasuke's going against in the contest, then look back at the dress Sasuke was wearing. His dress is the clue to the next uke. Guesses are welcome, reviews are even more welcome. Now good nigh- eh good morning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: **No lemon in this chapter... sorry it didn't really fit in anywhere and I would've had to continue on longer that I would've liked to for the length. But maybe the next chapter will have two... maybe. I'm disappointed no one guessed who one of the contestants was, but you'll figure out who he is now, it was probably pretty obvious anyways. More reviews! :) Now to answer some of them:

-Winter Cicada: You know, for being anonymous, you do leave the best reviews, haha. But yeah about Akamaru... I thought about that in the 2nd chapter, but I honestly couldn't think of where he'd fit in, literally. There's four men traveling in Sasuke's luxury four-door sedan, so even if there HAD been enough room for a giant dog in the car, I think Sasuke would've thrown a fit if he messed up his interior don't you? So yeah lets kind of pretend Akamaru doesn't exist... *shifty look*

-Dragon77: I'm updating as fast as I can, no need to caps lock me! :D

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. On with the story!

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Sasuke was awake staring at the red dress with the bow over the backside. He hated that thing, he wanted to stuff it in a shredder somewhere.

"Good morning Sasuke, ready to get on the road?" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Hn. I'll have you know I'm not driving though. I feel like since I'm doing all this for _you, _you should take my place driving," he explained, a smile creeping across his face. "And you're in no position to argue."

Naruto, who was ready to retort, just shut his mouth before leaving the room in a slump, going next door to Kiba and Shino's room. He knocked on the door, calling, "Hey you guys, we're leaving soon! Wake up!"

Shino, who was already up, opened the door first, glaring at the blonde from behind his dark shades.

"Have fun last night?" he teased. He didn't think he'd seen the usually silent man turn so red, which just made Naruto smile. It was fun teasing people like Shino.

Kiba showed up fully dressed behind the dark-haired man, remarking, "Dude, you're driving today, I'm freaking exhausted."

"Damn do I have to?" Naruto complained.

"It's either that or risk me falling asleep behind the wheel. I didn't sleep very well, these motel beds are crap you know,"

"Sure, I see how it is…" he replied with a leer. "The motel beds. Eh whatever, come on let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

On the road, things were for the most part quiet during the ride. Kiba and Shino were asleep in the back, the bug-lover leaning against his boyfriend. Sasuke was bored, looking at nothing but vast land out the window. It was starting to turn into desert, meaning they were getting close.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto spoke, eyes still on the road as he continued to talk. "You know what I like about you most in a dress?"

"Hm?" Sasuke hardly questioned, more like grunted, a response just to humor his blonde.

"It just gives me perfect vantage to everything," he said in a low voice, trailing his right hand lightly along the inside of Sasuke's thigh as his left hand was still on the wheel. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sudden contact to sensitive skin, given Naruto knew that was one of the man's weak spots. Even if he was wearing jeans at the moment, Sasuke could still feel it, that hand teasingly close to his crotch. After all, he and Naruto hadn't had sex last night because Sasuke had been mildly pissed about that venture to the dress shop, and now the raven was questioning who exactly he was punishing here. He was thinking his own punishment had been turned against him. "To your… sexy legs," he continued as his hand smoothed up a pale thigh to the hip. "To your ass, of course," Naruto added with a chuckle as he groped Sasuke's ass. All while keeping his eyes on the road, mind you. "And to your…" he trailed off, his hand cupping the other man's semi-hard cock through his jeans.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, glaring at the blonde man as he wondered what had gotten into him.

"You are so lucky they're back there, because you have no idea what I'd do if it were just you and me… I'd pull over and fuck you on the side of the road, even in broad daylight,"

Now Sasuke was scowling, despite the fact he couldn't quite take the hand fondling his cock off his mind. He knew Naruto was trying to tease him for some reason, he just knew it.

"I would tell you all the things I'd do to you, but I might just leave it to your imagination, you know, let you wonder," he laughed, as he slowly moved his hand away, back to his side.

"You fucker, why would you tease me like this?" Sasuke growled. "Is it about last night?"

"Partially," he replied, satisfied grin adorning his face. "Two can play at this game, of course. But it's not just about the fact we didn't have sex either, I'm trying to get you in the right mood, for the contest!"

"What _kind _of mood are you trying to get me into?" the raven argued.

"The only time you ever look like you're happy or enjoying yourself is when we have sex," Naruto pointed out. "So I just want you to keep that in mind."

Sasuke was just exuberating frustration now, as he let out a heavy sigh before saying in a hushed tone, "But I'm fucking horny you dumb ass, I was already horny before and now I really am, and you're not going to do a damn thing about it are you?"

"Well I can't stop the car can I?" Naruto added with a laugh. "So you have two choices, either wait it out, or jerk off right here in the car."

He was just fighting the urge to punch the blonde right there, but unfortunately, doing so might send the car and it's passengers hurdling into oncoming traffic, so he had to keep his resolve. "I'm not going to jerk off in the car!" he hissed. "There are obviously two other people in here, they would hear me."

"True, you've never been very good at keeping your mouth shut, huh?"

"Dobe…" he grumbled. "You never think your dumb plans through. I'm going to sleep, or try at least, wake me up when we get there."

"Now sleeping might not be a good idea teme, I can't guarantee I won't lose all my control and just pull the car over, and fuck you in broad daylight,"

"Me staying awake won't be very good for you though, because I can't guarantee I won't lose control and kick your ass either,"

"Good enough,"

* * *

Somewhere in Suna, the young president of a company was off in his condo, partaking in one of his odd quirks. These types of things the young man did when he was home alone were rather questionable, considering he felt it easier just to keep his odd hobbies away from his brother and sister to avoid talking about them. One of those hobbies, if you could call it a hobby anyways, was to cross-dress. Yes, Gaara was a cross-dresser.

Now, one wouldn't think it by looking at the, short, young, respectable red-head who also happened to be the president of a company he inherited from his father. In fact, when it came to work, he was very no-nonsense and straight forward when it came to his work. Business was business, but apparently pleasure came later, and sometimes last on his to-do list.

The thing was, Gaara aside from his business personality was just a weird guy. He always questioned things others didn't question, things other people just knew naturally. He really didn't have much shame, and he was very naïve. Long story short, if you were to ask Temari or Kankuro how many times they had probably been mentally scarred by something they found their brother doing, well, they'd say they were immune by now.

Gaara stood in front of the mirror in the living room, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a serious expression as he seemingly scrutinized his appearance. The flowy green dress, a green that perfectly matched his eyes, came down a couple inches above the knee and somehow, enhanced the red-head's thin frame. He nodded at his reflection, his only sign of approval, before padding off into another section of the house as his bare feet hit cool wood.

For some reason, he started to feel that funny feeling in his loins again, the one his brother described as arousal. It was only until recent years that Gaara had even really figured he could do anything about it, considering he was seventeen by the time he had the talk (that poor Kankuro had to dish out, unfortunately.) Then he'd happened upon masturbation, which had been just awkward for all parties involved, since he wasn't exactly the most discreet man… And finally after that, he'd had sex with women from the office that were interested in him., but after venturing off into that he wasn't really impressed, and didn't like having sex with women. Some how, he'd figured that he wanted to be in _their _position, rather than being the one dishing it out because he didn't particularly care for sex with women. He wasn't quite sure when the dresses thing had come along, but they felt so comfortable he figured why not wear them when no one was around? Because by then he'd certainly figured out men were frowned upon for dressing like girls. And some how, every time he wore them, he always seemed to get aroused.

He laid in his bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling as his hand reached down to rub the erection that was now causing a tent in his underwear. Just as wearing a dress always led to becoming aroused for him, getting aroused always caused him to start fantasizing about a certain someone.

For a while, Gaara hadn't even been sure whether he liked women or men to be honest, until he happened to see the strange man of his dreams. He'd learned his name was Rock Lee, a young man who just moved to Suna from Konoha to open a branch of gym that had become very popular in the city, and they were looking to expand further. The gym was a brand new building, and it wasn't hard to miss with it's modern look and giant light-up sign that said "Maito Gym: The Gym Brimming With Youth!" Not to say that Gaara had driven by it a thousand times or anything… hey it was on his way to work! The detour route!

Anyways, he happened to have been out on a walk one day when he saw the man running down the trail in nothing but tight, green shorts that left little to the imagination. To say the least, he was impressed by that glimpse he got of that body, with the toned chest and chiseled muscles glistening with sweat, firm legs and thighs, that perfect ass… and it looked as though he was packing where it counted as well. It should be a crime to run around that sexy.

Where the coalition between that sexy body and the dress came in, was every time Gaara wore it now, he always imagined he was dressed up for him. Because honestly, he didn't even know whether the man was gay or not, so some how he got it in his head the dress would help. He was hoping it would help because for some reason he was really nervous around this man, and he never got nervous around anyone.

Gaara let out a slight moan as he envisioned the man in the green shorts, imagining what he would look like in nothing at all.

What broke him out of his wonderful fantasy was his older brother, Kankuro, bursting into the room starting to spout off about something that happened that day until he froze.

Gaara immediately sat up, pulling his underwear up before smoothing the dress down, not that that made much of a difference. He was caught, but by the look on his face he never seemed like he cared very much.

"Gaara! I… it's bad enough I already walked in on you doing _that_, but now you're wearing a dress? Well fuck," he exclaimed, trying to get over the initial shock.

"If you say one thing about me being weird…" Gaara warned.

"I don't have to even say it!" the older brother shouted.

"Kankuro, what is all the yelling ab-" Temari questioned as she walked in the room as well, before being equally shocked. "Oh."

"This is because you used to dress him in girl clothes when he was little, I knew you scarred him for life!"

Now it was Gaara's turn to look shocked. "You used to dress me up in girl's clothes?"

"Guilty," she admitted. "But it was only because you looked so cute in them."

"See what you did Temari?" Kankuro accused the older sister.

"Aww, he actually still looks cute in them… even though you're nineteen,"

"Temari don't encourage him!"

Gaara glared at Kankuro now, starting to wish he'd just leave, but not saying anything.

"You know, this just reminded me of something I saw on the news the other day," Temari explained. "There's going to be some kind of Cutest Ukes Pageant here tomorrow. I bet-"

"Don't even say it…" Kankuro groaned, shaking his head.

"There's a grand-prize too… 250-thousand dollars, Kankuro," she pointed out, with a smirk.

"250 you say?"

"Yes and if we were his sponsors, we could get a share too. What do you say?"

"Count me in!" Kankuro exclaimed, suddenly very excited over the idea.

"I'm not doing it," Gaara spoke. "I don't care about the money, I have plenty already. You two aren't going to exploit me for some money."

"_Some _money? This is a lot of money! I'd let you exploit me for 250-thousand dollars…" Kankuro whined, not wanting to let his dream of money go.

But Temari had one more trick up her sleeve. Not that she had planned on this happening, but she always suspected her brother was gay anyways, before discovering who she think he liked. If she was right, she was going to get him to go, definitely. "I heard that a Mr. Rock Lee was going to be one of the judges at the event."

"…Really." Gaara said with a tone of indifference, and Temari was worried she was wrong about his crush before he spoke again, "I'll think about it."

She grinned in satisfaction, that was about as good as a yes, coming from him.

"Now if you two will excuse me," he continued, shooing his siblings out his bedroom, "I _was _busy."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was up nice and early for the day of the contest. The group was staying in a nicer hotel in Suna this time, the respective couples each with their own rooms.

"Sasuke, as much as I love wrestling with you, we don't have time for that right now. We have a pageant to get to teme!" Naruto shouted, as he finally pinned the raven down to the bed.

He really didn't want to do this now that it came time to do so, and at this point in time, it never occurred to him that fighting was pretty much useless. He just did not like that dress, it was even girlier than the last one, in his opinion.

"So what are you going to do, now that you've got me? I'm not a child, it's not like you're going to dress me," he argued.

"If dressing you would be as fun as undressing you, I'm up for the challenge,"

"Stupid dobe,"

Naruto sighed, before kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips, and saying, "Sasuke, is there anything I could do to make this up to you? I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing you to do this."

"Don't make me do it," he replied.

"Besides that,"

"…I'm not sure what yet, but if I do this, you're going to owe me _big. _Now get off me so I can put this damn dress on," Sasuke finally agreed, pushing Naruto away before heading to the bathroom to change away from the blonde's prying eyes.

"And afterwards let me do your make-up!"

The contest was due to start soon, and the group of four was backstage, making sure Sasuke was ready.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see so many girly-looking guys in one place, this is awesome," Kiba proclaimed in awe, practically drooling.

"I had no idea that was your type…" Shino muttered.

"Well they're not my _type_, just eye-candy at best,"

"Quiet you guys!" Naruto shushed them, before taking a step back to ogle over his creation that was Sasuke. "You look gorgeous honey," the blonde chimed in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you Naruto,"

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto cooed over the frowning raven-haired man. "But remember we talked about this, you need to smile."

Sasuke let out a groan before replying, "But I _don't _smile, I look weird when I smile."

"It doesn't have to be a very big smile, just a small one. But you can't look angry either, I don't want to have to remind you about what we talked about yesterday…" Naruto reminded him, the last part in a low voice. Then he leaned into the man's ear, whispering some things that clearly Kiba and Shino couldn't make out, which made Sasuke turn slightly red, being unusual for him.

Over the loud speaker, there was an announcement that all the contestants must be ready and backstage. Anyone else who wasn't a contestant, had to leave.

"Will that make you smile?" Naruto laughed, as the other two men stood by looking confused.

"…I'll do what I can," he replied, before heading off to where the other contestants were. Naruto, Kiba and Shino went out front, taking their seats in the audience.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our fourteenth-annual Cutest Ukes Contest!"

The crowd went into a round of applause as the lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on a Mr. Iruka Umino, who was standing on stage with a microphone. He swallowed, thinking about not trying to be totally obvious that he never wanted to be on this stage again, even if it was for a different reason. But alas, he'd gotten roped into being the host somehow, so he had to just suck it up and do it.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out this evening. Before we go straight to introducing our contestants, first off we need to introduce our panel of judges!" Iruka announced, before gesturing towards the first judge, "First we have Sasori, from the City of Suna, who has graciously came to judge our event! Tell us about yourself-"

"To be completely honest," Sasori spoke, face void of emotion, "I'm only here as the judge because I lost a _bet_…" he explained, with a glare cast towards a certain orange-haired man with many piercings who was sitting in the audience, next to his girlfriend.

"Ah… interesting. Next, we have a Mr. Kakashi Hatake, from the City of Konoha-"

"I'm here in place of the famous writer, Jiraiya who just so happened couldn't make it at the last minute… so I was chosen to take his place. And for that I was honored," Kakashi explained with a smirk behind that mask of his.

Iruka didn't really like the way the man spoke, but he let that go, moving on to their last judge. "Last, we have Mr. Rock Lee, from the City of Konoha as well. However, I hear that you recently moved here to open a gym?"

"Yes! Because under the teachings of my Master, Guy-sensei, I believe that the key to youth, and longevity is a good workout, and what better way to spread my Master's ideals than to share it with other cities? So my mission is to open as many gyms as possible and share the power of youth with people all over, and that is why I am here at this youthful display today!-"

"_Wonder_ful!" Iruka all but interrupted, needing to cut-off the green-clad man's spiel so they could hurry along with the announcing. "Now, without further ado… it's time to bring out our contestants!"

**To Be Continued**

**AN: You know, I'm only writing this story because I like torturing Sasuke right? Hehehe.**

**Tune in next time to see who the newest uke is... the next competitor. Hint: uh well... just think of who's like Sasuke, but hates Sasuke. Yeah, sorry I couldn't give a better hint than that but it should be easy enough. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: **Um ok sorry no lemon in this chapter either... -_- I was going to put two in this one but the chapter ended up getting rather long to be honest and I didn't want to post a super long chapter either. Also I wanna take the time out to mention that I should've said in the first chapter there's gonna be like a lot of pairings and people doing this and that... and maybe multiple people doing this and that... and people sharing other people's partners doing this and that together... (hence the warning for "looseness") but the MAIN pairing is NaruSasu. That's why this story is under their names. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Now for much needed review answering in the order upon recieving them:

-alexrocksdude: You should not be glad I enjoy torturing Sasuke! :} Haha but he will get his much deserved happy ending in the end. And nope it's not Itachi or Sai...

-(The Nameless Person): I can kind of see where you're coming from here, but one, in a story like this most of the characters are kind of OOC to a degree just because of the situation. Still, it wasnt my intention to make Sasuke "spineless" so I get that. Why he's doing this? He feels he's doing something for _them_. Yes, Naruto should stop being less of a dick though, and he's going to get majorly chewed out for it later in the chapter though, but he does really love him regardless. Ahh hopefully it'll be clearer later.

-Winter Cicada: I was actually kind of worried about both Shino and Gaara being OOC (altho I'm usually worried about making anyone OOC in all the fanfics I write so I try my best). Neither of them have very big roles so far 'cuz of that. I had to figure how Gaara would act if he didnt have a demon inside of him, so I figured kind of mellow, and somewhat plain weird... we'll see how that works out. And I'm flattered you say I'm good at coming up with dresses for men, lmao, I just think of what color would fit their looks, I guess, and red compliments green, so red hair and green dress. As for the contest, I honestly don't know yet. I was thinking swimsuit, but somehow guys in like bikinis and stuff seem odd... -_- I just know there's gonna be 4 more rounds n I already know what I'm doing for the last. And nope, it's not Sai, but otherwise you were right. :)

-cadywise: No it's not Sai... (Why does everyone think it's Sai? Maybe I gave a terrible hint...) Lol

-Nivell: Ding ding ding you're right! :D

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. On with the story!

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Four**

As Iruka called every one of the twenty individuals' names, each one walked across the stage before they made a neat line. Sasuke was eventually called, where they showed his entry picture and his name on the big screen in the background, although it wasn't until just then that Sasuke even knew what his entry picture was. And when he saw it, he nearly tripped.

"You used _that _picture?" Kiba cried out, looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Yeah, but it's such a hot picture of him!" Naruto rationalized, referring to the picture he'd taken of Sasuke lying in the bed in the dress the other day.

"Well no kidding, he just has that look to him, that…"

"…Submissive look?" Shino supplied.

"Right!" Kiba agreed.

"Isn't it cute? But I think he's going to kill me later. But it was worth it, Sasuke has the best entry picture ever!" Naruto explained, before jumping up in his seat as Sasuke was walking across the stage, whistling before yelling, "Woo! Go baby!"

To save all involved from further embarrassment, Kiba and Shino pulled Naruto back in his seat and covered his mouth abruptly.

* * *

"So how we're going to judge in the preliminaries is that the twenty contestants are each given a number, and our judges are going to score each contestant on aesthetic appeal, grace, and poise. Those with the fifteen highest scores, will move on to the secondary round. Five, unfortunately, won't make it to the secondary round, but I wish you all the best of luck before I start off with the judging! Sasori, your thoughts on number one?" Iruka said, gesturing towards the red head.

As he began giving his somewhat generic take on whomever number one was, Temari who was in the audience, heard a loud snore. To the right of her, of course, was her brother, sleeping. She gave the man a sharp elbowing in the shoulder to wake him up, scolding, "Can't you stay awake for even an hour? This won't take too long, it's only the preliminary round, damn."

"D-did they call Gaara yet?" Kankuro yawned.

"No, he's number fifteen,"

"Well wake me up when they do-"

"Damn it, stay awake! This is for your little brother, Kankuro,"

"My little brother? Last time I checked my little brother wouldn't be on stage in a dress, that's my little sister from some twisted reality is all. So like I said wake me up when they call her," he replied, leaning back in the chair.

"Ugh, little brothers…" she groaned.

"Little _sister_," he corrected.

* * *

"Shh, Naruto look, they're about to judge Sasuke, mister number nineteen," Kiba pointed out, nudging the two men beside him.

The second judge, Kakashi was speaking with his ever scrutinizing face- er, eye I guess, looking Sasuke up and down, before saying, "Hm, I'd say a nine for the appeal and for the grace however… I really think he needs to improve his walk before the next round, even though I'm certain he _is _going to the next round, no doubt." The two other judges nodded in agreement.

They moved on to whoever twenty was, while Naruto whispered to the others, "Did you hear that? He's certain to get to the next round!"

"Awesome! But wait… when _is _the next round? It's already late as hell, are they going to do all five rounds tonight or something?" Kiba questioned. He looked to Shino and Naruto, who looked equally as clueless.

"It's traveling," said a woman that was sitting near them.

"A traveling contest?" Naruto wondered.

"Tonight they're going to announce where the next round is going to be held, and tomorrow morning, you get on the road and head there,"

"Woah- why do they do that? That's too many days wasted to be driving to different places," he argued.

"Well that's the way it works, you just have to be dedicated to the contest is all, that's the way some of these serious contests work," the woman explained.

Naruto and Kiba gave each other a look. "And you didn't know this before hand?"

"Nope,"

"And I'm guessing Sasuke doesn't either,"

"Probably not…"

"…"

* * *

Backstage, after those painful preliminaries were over, Sasuke finally was able to sit down in a stray chair. He kicked off those damn foot-killers, and idly wondered if the heels were sharp enough to puncture without killing. Then again, he might not care either way.

It wasn't that Sasuke _wanted _to abuse his fiancé, it was just that he tended to do very stupid things some times so he needed to put Naruto in his place. But that picture, was the last straw for his daily dose of rapidly dwindling patience. It wasn't a bad picture, but he didn't like how… delicate it made him look. Still, he might want to change before he argues that picture is the only thing…

He held the foot-killers, and stomped off not caring he was barefoot, as he was on a mission to find a certain blonde and a certain brunette who was responsible for this mess. And make their disappearances look like accidents.

"There you are," Sasuke spoke, pointing the shoes at Naruto.

"Dude, what's he going to do with those?" Kiba whispered, looking at Sasuke cautiously.

"Shush- Hey Sasuke, aren't you glad about how well you did-"

"Yeah, I did well, now shut up until I question you," Sasuke spat out at the blonde. "One, why the hell did you feel compelled to use _that _fucking picture?"

"I really didn't think it was that bad of a picture Sasuke, I mean all the other pictures I have of you, you just look like someone's boss. Serious and stiff and all. So, I wanted to show them the side of you I see-"

"What, the bottom?" Kiba interjected.

Immediately, a fist connected with the side of Kiba's head with a loud smack.

"Ow, what the fuck?-" he yelled, clutching the side of his head, throbbing with pain. "You-!"

"Excuse us," Shino said politely, dragging the dog-lover off somewhere, before he ended up losing his job over something extremely stupid.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. "The judges actually applauded your picture, what's the problem?"

"…I just don't like it. You're taking another one and that's that. Not to mention, did you _know _we're going to have to go somewhere fucking else?"

"No I swear I didn't!"

"I don't have time for this, I need to go home and leave this madness behind me, I have a job you know Naruto, I don't sit at home and write smut all day like _some_one I know. One of us has to fucking work!"

"But my books do bring in money!"

Sasuke leaned against the wall and put his hand to his forehead before letting out a deep breath, then spoke, "I just want to know one good reason I should even stay in this thing. Seriously. Besides the honeymoon thing, I get that. I was trying to get through this for _us _so we can have our damned honeymoon, although I feel like you're not even being appreciative. I get sick of doing all the damn work."

"…You really feel like that?" Naruto questioned, his blue eyes narrowing. For once that day, he was actually beginning to look serious.

"Yes Naruto, I really feel like that," he groaned.

"Well Sasuke, I do appreciate you. But you know what? I'm going to do a better job of showing it!" he exclaimed, with his trademark grin. "I really want us to stick with this thing though, because I think it'll be fun, we'll get to meet new people, travel to different countries, and most of all… we never get to spend this much time together anymore. Ever since you became the boss of that company, I barely see you anymore. So you agree to keep doing it, I'm gonna be right behind you okay?"

Sasuke looked somewhat thoughtful as though he were mulling the blonde's speech over. Somehow, he felt Naruto really meant it, after all, they wouldn't have been together this long if he hadn't been a man of his word, right? "Hn. _Fine _dobe, I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Anything," Naruto agreed eagerly.

The raven-haired man dropped the heels at Naruto's feet, before replying, "I never have to wear these shoes again."

* * *

Iruka grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler backstage. Being up their again made him begin to sweat, being under those hot lights. Well, maybe not only from the hot lights, he just plain didn't want to go up there again. How did he get roped into doing this again?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, before turning around to see the masked judge behind him.

"…Kakashi?" he said at last, after racking his brain for the man's name.

"Hey," he greeted calmly.

Iruka looked at the man for a moment before raising his eyebrow as if to ask, 'Okay, what did you want?'

"I was letting you know that they're going to have a dinner for all the contest participants and personnel at the hotel later," he explained.

"Ah that's good, I'm starving," Iruka responded.

"It's the least they could do," Kakashi added.

Iruka nodded in agreement, trying to study the man, or at least as much as he could without actually seeing his face. He was rather odd. "Is it my imagination, or were you eyeing me? I could be wrong, considering I've never heard of anyone eyeing someone with… well one eye."

"Well you don't seem like a bad judge, I'll let you figure that out. However, I'm trying to figure out where I've seen you before…"

"To be honest I've never seen you before," Iruka admitted.

"But I know I've seen _you _before, I wouldn't forget your face,"

"Is it because of the scar?" he sighed, tracing the scar across his face.

"It is a pretty interesting scar, but that's not it. I wouldn't forget a cute face after all,"

Iruka just looked up at the silver-haired man, rolling his eyes at him. "Sure, I bet you say that to all the guys at all the contests you judge. After all, that's your job, to kiss up to people."

"Actually it's the opposite- it's their job to kiss up to me," Kakashi pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"True,"

Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka before whispering, "You've been in one of these pageants before, haven't you?"

"A long time ago," he admitted. "I'm too old to be doing that kind of stuff anymore, so I'd rather forget about it."

"Old? What are you, like twenty-five? Don't kid me, you're not old,"

"Try thirty-five,"

"Hmm, that's not old at all," Kakashi disagreed, however, not moving an inch from the brunette.

Iruka was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with how close this smooth-talker was to him. Well, not necessarily uncomfortable, but maybe more uncomfortable with the fact that he didn't seem to mind this as much as he should. Plus the guy was all whispering in his ear, what the hell was he trying to do, purposely turn him on?- Well wait, that's what smooth talkers are supposed to do… but still! Who did this Kakashi think he is anyways?

"_Well_ I have to get going… back to my hotel room… to _change_… for dinner," Iruka explained, pushing Kakashi away from him.

"Perfect, we'll be able to talk more about your mysterious pageant days over dinner,"

"I rather we not, I already said I want to forget about them," Iruka argued.

Kakashi chuckled playfully, saying, "We'll see about that, I have my ways of figuring out things. See you later, Iruka."

Already, actually no, more than before, he was regretting taking this job. Really.

* * *

"I had no clue we were going to have to stay in these damn things for the dinner," Sasuke complained, tugging at the red dress. He didn't know he could hate it more sitting down than he could standing up. At least he didn't have to stand in the heels-from-hell for hours.

"Stop whining, Uchiha, you're giving me a migraine," said Sasuke's newest rival, Neji Hyuuga. Well okay, it was slightly childish to consider Neji a rival, but he didn't like the guy, and he had won more points than him just because he knew how to walk in heels better. It was arrogant guys like him that fuelled Sasuke's desire to stay in the contest to win, just because he wanted to crush the man. Besides, just because he had weird colored eyes and long-ass hair didn't mean he was better-looking. Hell, Sasuke knew _he _was sexy, he didn't even need to hear his significant other say it on a regular basis.

Yet still, Neji did look dead-sexy in that dark teal-dress… somehow. Ugh, Sasuke was starting to _like _this stuff, how could he? Although the green-blue color contrasted against those pale legs nicely, he could see why- No! Was he going insane, having stared at twenty (now fifteen) men in dresses for the last couple hours? He was starting to get Naruto's kinky tastes, unfortunately. He wanted to bash it out of him with that nice china right in front of him…

"What the hell are you staring at?" Neji questioned.

"Not you, Hyuuga," Sasuke retorted.

"Now now Sasuke, you shouldn't sound so angry, you got near perfect marks after all. You just can't walk,"

"Like I'd be content being anywhere behind you, even if it just was one fucking point," he snapped.

"How about under me?" he inquired.

"_Excuse _me?" Sasuke responded, eyes widening.

"Hm, I guessing you are a first timer here after all. But still, even I know you're smart enough to have wondered, what exactly goes on when you get a whole bunch of ukes together and no semes to throw into the equation?"

"Why the fuck would I even need to? I _have _a fiance, after all, I don't know about you," Sasuke said rather smugly, knowing that was one thing he had above the Hyuuga.

"So I'm assuming you're not open then?"*

"I am, but that has nothing to do with you, I wouldn't even give you the pleasure of fucking me,"

"The Uchiha is cold I see…" Neji mused with a smirk on his face. "Alright, if that's the way you're going to be, then so be it. I guess you think you hurt people's feelings that way, don't you?"

"I don't think, I know. Especially if I were to kick your ass in the secondary round and end up fucking _you_, I'm certain that would hurt your little feelings,"

"How about we make this interesting then?"

Sasuke couldn't resist the challenge, no matter how much he wanted to. This was going to make things much more fun for him, he was almost starting to look forward to round two, even though he had no clue what the hell round two was. "Whoever ends up with more points in the second round, gets the loser's ass?"

"Deal," he agreed. "And let it be known that I am definitely going to enjoy every second of it."

"Then I guess you must enjoy getting fucked by me then?" Sasuke retorted, and now it was his turn to smirk. He wasn't the come-back king for nothing, and he knew Neji couldn't even say anything to that. Man, this contest was starting to become more fun by the second, even if he was starting to develop a taste for pretty boys.

* * *

It was about eleven or so now, but the hotel bar was pretty much empty save for the two men working at it, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Man, what I would give to go to sleep right now, there's no fucking point of even staying down here. With that contest and stuff, no one's even here," Shikamaru complained as he leaned against the counter.

"If nobody comes by midnight, we might as well just close up. I already did all the dinner cooking, especially all that food for the people from the contest. Maybe I'll get a bonus…" Chouji wondered idly.

"I'm surprised you didn't snag all the leftovers," Shikamaru mused.

"Trust me, already taken care of," Chouji replied, with a smile of contentment. "Oh look, we finally have a customer.

Shikamaru turned to see probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen in a long time sitting at the bar, so much he was slightly stunned, for a second. Hmm, well if there was a reason he was bi, it was definitely for her. "What'll you have?"

"Just a beer,"

Now it was both of the men's turn to freeze. Did she just…?

"Can you repeat that?" Shikamaru asked.

"A _beer_, please,"

"…"

"Okay is there any reason you're staring at me like you haven't got any God-damn sense?"

"Uh, sorry, you must be one of those guys from that contest huh?" Shikamaru said at last.

"Does it matter?"

Shikamaru was just thinking and thinking but nothing was coming out of his mouth yet. This… _guy _was fucking hot. And even though he did like girls and guys, he never imagined a guy that looked like a girl would appeal so much to him as it did right now.

Neji was starting to get sick of this guy, what was his problem? "Look can I just have my beer?" he spat, growing irritated. His night wasn't going so well, besides the fact he ranked first and beat Sasuke in the first round, he was getting sick of people checking him out, and not delivering. Not that in any way Neji considered himself any kind of slut, he wouldn't just fuck with anybody, but damn it, he was just in one of those kinds of moods.

Chouji conveniently left to go clean the kitchen, leaving Shikamaru alone with the man. "Sure, one second," he replied, filling a glass with the alcohol.

He handed the glass to Neji, who immediately took a swig, desperately needing it so he could relax some, before having to make a few-days trip to the next city, some place having to do with stones he thinks.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

"Neji, who's asking?"

"Shikamaru," he sighed. This guy was rather stuck-up sounding, he almost didn't want to bother with him, but he was just that good looking, and he was going to be gone by tomorrow. Half of the time, he thought guys and girls weren't really worth the energy.

"Shikamaru…" Neji repeated. "Why were you staring at me?"

"Because you look like a chick and sound like a man, why wouldn't I stare?" Shikamaru explained. "Also, this is just me being blatantly honest so I don't know if you're going to get totally girly on me or what, but you look totally fuckable in that dress."

"Guess you decided to bypass all the smooth talking,"

"Smooth talking is too troublesome,"

"So what makes you think that if you couldn't be bothered to even be subtle about it, that I would even want to have sex with you?"

"You obviously look pretty lonely, and are probably in need of a good seme considering you're in a contest for all ukes. Logically,"

Now Neji was somewhat conflicted, this man was pissing him off, and turning him on at the same time. However, it seemed as though his need for a good fucking, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, overruled his good sense, so he took a pen and wrote his room number on the brunette's palm. "I'll see you when you get off."

Shikamaru looked at his palm with the number 503 written on it, and back at the long-haired man walking away, before realizing Neji never paid for the beer.

**To Be Continued**

***In this story people might often ask if their open (or not) meaning if theyre in an open relationship (hence the warning above). Most the people in the story are though, for the sake of having many lemons :} That is my perv smile.**

**AN: I really don't know what round two is going to be... any suggestions are welcome, otherwise I'm probably going to have pretty boys in pretty swimsuits, lol.**

**Also if you didnt realize, I didn't have Iruka announce all the names at once because I don't want you all to know who all the compeditors are. Probably in either the next chapter or two (or three) I will introduce the next uke. I don't want to make this too obvious but I will say "I don't know about you all, but the first time I actually saw this character, I thought he was a girl until I was told otherwise." Hint: It's not Haku. Guess wisely now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: I know this chap is rather short in comparison but I was taking ages to be able to type something, like I'm losing it. So I wanted to at least post SOMEthing so you didn't think I was ignoring you all. Oh and for the record, I think everyone who guess the next mystery uke got it right this time :D Sorry I said he's going to be in this chapter, I lied... Review answering:**

Phantom DLizz: ~Looks in shock at how right you are~ Stop reading my mind!... Or is it that obvious? Lol

Nivell: I like that mental image a lot... I can definitely make that happen :} *perv smile*

cadywise: Yes, yes!

Yuki-Chan2: Yes I have suspense, awesome! But I don't want it to kill anyone, unfortunately. That just means I'll have to update as much as possible hm? Deidara yes, Orochimaru... 0_o umm... lol. I should put him in this story just to creep people out because I'm evil. I guess he does kind of look like an old woman though, but Oro in a dress? *Dies* He probably wouldn't qualify for the contest, he's too old, lol.

Winter Cicada: I'm sorry about that, when I type these out, I usually put asterisks n stuff between the different parts but I figure they aren't showing up. So now I have to put those page break things in the chapters. I edited the first 4 to make them easier to read. About ShikaNeji... idk, I've read it before and liked it, although i'm not particularly picky about pairings as long as they arent too far out there. And no, I've never heard of menma (I googled him, he was pretty cute though! I should put him in the story just because, lol.) And yes it's Deidara.

And with a heartfelt thanks to everyone else who reviewed, favorited, and all that jazz. You deserve hugs, kisses, a cookie, and most importantly a new chapter! So here y'all go.

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Five**

"Mr. Lee,"

"Oh, there is no need for the mister! Just call me…"

The man in the gaudy green suit turned around and immediately trailed off from what it was he was saying, when he realized who it was that was talking to him. It was the mysterious red-headed beauty. Well okay, he only just started calling him that today, but it was only because fate brought him here to Lee again.

He remembered when he saw this red-headed man at the gym once, who he didn't think much of, he just came to get a personal trainer. He didn't think much of it either when he requested specifically that he be his trainer. Lots of people requested specific trainers. Now, what made the encounter odd, was the fact that midway through the workout, the mysterious red-head (funny how he was his trainer yet couldn't remember his name) was doing one of the reps wrong, so he tried to guide him to the right stance and his hand had been rubbing on his thigh. Apparently, that must've rubbed the red-head the wrong way (or the right way, rather) granted his hand was in kind of a sensitive spot and he'd gotten hard. It was an awkward situation for all parties involved, considering that Rock Lee _did _think much of the fact that that had never happened before when training someone.

After that, he never saw the mysterious red-head again, although he didn't imagine he'd come back after something like that. It was embarrassing for him after all, but still… he wouldn't have minded seeing the mysterious red-head again, even after the awkward encounter.

It was just then he realized he was staring. "Ah, excuse me, Gaara. How rude of me!"

Now that he was finally here, in front of him again… what was he going to say? Lee wasn't one of those types who were really good with the flirting, in fact… now that he thinks about it he never even had time for dating before, let alone flirting.

Unfortunately for him, Gaara wasn't very good with flirting either, all he knew was whatever his brother had told him about it before. Sure, he had sex before a couple times with people he, admittedly, didn't care much about, and that was only because employees tended to think their hot young boss screamed "Help Yourself." Gaara never did any of the flirting what-so-ever, so he tried to rack his brain for something Kankuro might've said about hitting on people.

'If you're interested in a girl, compliment her, try and talk to her a little each day and find common interests. If you guys become friendly enough, you'll hit it off and then you can go on a date or talk on the phone…' he remembered Kankuro saying. "…But if you want her body, and you're at a club or bar some place, you should sweet talk her, whisper hot things in her ear and get the girl in the mood, then lead her off to your room.'

Well, he figured they had already done the first part, and he did want Lee's body he figured, so maybe he'd do the second thing. Yeah… although Kankuro never said how to sweet talk girls, so he'd just wing it.

"Lee," he said in a low voice. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to let you know how… _hot _I think you are. Come closer."

The ebony-haired man stared at Gaara, dumbfounded. This was transpiring oddly, but like he said, he didn't know anything about flirting, so he came closer like Gaara asked.

The red-head pulled that strong, muscled body closer to where they were barely an inch apart, before leaning close to the man's ear, whispering, "Ever since that day I saw you last, I wanted you so bad, I couldn't sleep without dreaming of you." Now, his words were starting to trail off into cheesy movie lines he'd heard before. Actually, he wasn't quite sure where he was getting half of this from, but he hoped it worked. "I want that body of yours on top of me, pounding me into the mattress-"

"Gaara?" Lee exclaimed, looking slightly weirded out.

"…" If he could have, Gaara would've raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but I… have to get back downstairs, for judge-business!" he replied, pulling away from Gaara. He didn't want to lie, but things were moving way too fast for him! Lee wasn't one to be beaten or be bad at anything, and if Gaara wanted to have sex with him… then Lee was going to be the best lover Gaara ever had! He just needed to be prepared first, naturally like anything else he did, and figure out exactly how this flirting thing and sex worked.

He looked confused as the ebony-haired man rushed back downstairs. Maybe there was something he did wrong…? He was going to confront his brother about his bizarre flirting techniques.

* * *

Ten minutes after midnight, there was a knock on Neji's door. He climbed out from under the blankets, having fallen into a light sleep for about an hour. It was now coming back to him why someone was at his hotel room this late, and then a small smile appeared.

"Hmm, you actually came," Neji teased, looking at the pony tailed man standing before him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, walking right in before shutting the door. "Good, you didn't change."

Neji looked at his clothes for a second, forgetting he never _did _change, considering he fell asleep. He was kind of angry at himself for wrinkling such a nice dress by sleeping in it, but if the need arose he'd buy another, he figured. "Why does that matter?"

"Because you look sexy like that," Shikamaru explained, moving closer to Neji before gently beginning to run his fingers through the long, dark hair. It was as soft as he imagined, figuring that a man girly enough to wear a dress had to do a good job taking care of his hair as well.

Neji pulled the brunette into a rough kiss, pulling him unto the bed along with him, not wanting to waste any time. The two fell onto the bed lacking much grace as their lips never parted, except for a second just to breathe.

"God, you want it rough don't you?" Shikamaru panted, catching his breath.

"Contrary to how I may seem I _do _like it rough," he replied in a low, sultry voice.

"You looked like one of those rich, sheltered, boys. Guess I was wrong," the brunette murmured.

'I wouldn't say that…' Neji thought, before he became distracted by smooth hands running along his body. Shikamaru's lips left his, making trails of kisses as Neji's hands worked at unbuttoning the other man's dress shirt. He peeled it off of him, tossing it on the floor somewhere before his neck was being ravished by Shikamaru as the man's hands slid under the dress, laying on his thighs.

Neji moaned, as almost an encouragement for Shikamaru to keep going. He slid up the teal dress higher, one of his knees nestled right below Neji's hardening cock. He was grinding against him, increasing the friction as the long-haired man's cock grew harder pressing against him.

"Ahh, Shika…" Neji panted. "Stop teasing already."

The brunette chuckled softly, raising the dress up more, stripping the man beneath him. Revealed was a pale chest, with dusky nipples hard from the sudden loss of heat. He licked one, continuing to tease the man with no patience, warning, "The more you boss me around, the longer I'm going to take with this. Because it certainly looks as thought you need that seme more than before," he remarked, gesturing towards Neji's erection.

"Hm, we'll see exactly who needs who," Neji murmured, flipping to where Shikamaru was now laying on his back, and Neji was straddling him. He whispered in his ear, "It seems like _someone _is trying to test my patience, and even though I'm the uke doesn't mean I can't take control from time to time," he explained as he slid off his own underwear.

Shikamaru could only sit back and watch as the pale, naked beauty before him slid off his jeans and underwear. Neji smirked in such an evil, yet oddly sexy way as he looked down at him, stroking the man's dick slightly, before he licked his lips. This left Shikamaru helpless, but in a good way, as the Hyuuga licked the head teasingly, playing this nice and slow like the other man was.

"Neji…"

"Yes Shikamaru?" he replied as though he were doing nothing wrong, with a kiss to the brunette. He swore he could taste what must've been himself on Neji's tongue, slightly.

"Keep going," he all but begged.

Music to his ears, Neji took as much of Shikamaru's cock as he could, deep-throating him. Shikamaru grasped the long dark hair as he moaned out Neji's name, craving release more than he imagined he needed it. He expertly sucked his dick, using his tongue as well to bring the Nara that much closer. However, he didn't want the man to cum yet, so he finally slid the hard length out of his mouth, with a pop, before leering at the pony tailed man. "You want me to ride that huge cock of yours?"

Shikamaru nodded, before replying, "Did you even have to ask?"

He took that as a yes, positioning himself over Shikamaru, figuring he could take it without preparation since the brunette was already slick now anyways. Plus, he didn't want to wait any longer to be filled. So, he slid onto the hard length slowly, ignoring the slight stinging pain at the intrusion. Shikamaru took in a sharp breath as he looked at the sight that was himself impaling the beautiful, long haired man.

Neji lifted slightly, before landing back on Shikamaru, making both him and the other man groan out in pleasure. He started to move faster, his urgency peaking as well as the brunette's. Shikamaru began thrusting upward in time with Neji's movements, where he hit the man's prostate, making Neji moan out loud.

"Ohh Shika… harder…"

He grunted a response, complying to his wishes before turning the tables and flipping back to where he was on top of Neji, where he could get a better angle. With every thrust Shikamaru brushed the prostate, sending sparks of pleasure throughout the Hyuuga's being, to where he couldn't even protest not being on top anymore. He was close, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, as he let his inhibitions loose and just got lost in the pleasure this stranger was giving him.

Shikamaru was close too, his movements getting more erratic as Neji idly wondered how could the seemingly lazy man before screw him so hard? He let his head fall back to the pillow, as he went over the edge, crying out and seeing white as he came hard, splattering all over his and the other man's chests. The muscles in his ass clenched, tight warmth around Shikamaru's dick bringing him to orgasm as he filled Neji full of his seed.

He unlatched from the Hyuuga as they were both breathing heavy as they basked in the afterglow of orgasm, laying side by side in the now-messy hotel bed. Milky white eyes stared into dark, not saying a word. After all, this wasn't some kind of love making thing, hell they barely even knew each other, but somehow, Neji felt himself wondering for once that it was something besides fucking. Fucking was nice, but having sex with someone you loved, lying together cuddled in each other's arms afterward seemed much better. Not that he'd really known anything better than just fucking.

* * *

It was Shino's turn to drive as the group of four were on the road again, the very next day, to a city hidden among stones. It was probably going to take a bit longer to get there, and none of them were looking forward to the amount of driving they were going to be doing for the next few days.

"Naruto, when we get the chance, we need to get more of those shoes," Sasuke announced suddenly, sitting beside the blonde in the back.

"What happened to you never wanting to wear heels again? The 'heels-from-hell'?" Naruto questioned, slightly surprised.

"I need to learn how to walk, simple,"

"…And you _want _to?"

"I don't like to lose, Naruto. I'll do whatever it takes… even wear heels. Again,"

"If its any consolation-"

"I don't care, I'll never like them so don't bother,"

"Naruto!" Kiba called the blonde's name unnecessarily from the front seat. "Let me sit back there with you guys," he said, before climbing between the front seats to sit in the back, without even waiting for an answer. Now, he was on the right while Naruto was on the left and Sasuke was stuck in the middle.

"Do you know how long we've been friends?" Kiba began, his usual line when he was about to ask Naruto for something.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, already catching on.

"We've talked about this before, we should share! This trip is the perfect opportunity too…" he said with a somewhat creepy grin.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Naruto joined in.

"What the fuck are you two smiling about?" Sasuke grumbled, not liking the looks on their faces at all.

"…I know what you're going to say Kiba, don't say it," Naruto warned, between snickers.

"Again, _what _are you two smiling about?"

"Me and Naruto were thinking of making a… Sasuke sandwich. You know how?" Kiba confessed, before the two men burst into fits of laughter.

"Not only is that just _sick_… I wouldn't go for it anyways," the Uchiha explained, his tightened fist seconds away from making him a matching bruise to go with the one from the other day.

"Why Sasuke, it's just a threesome…" Naruto questioned, making that pouting Sasuke-is-denying-it face.

"Because, I certainly wouldn't have a threesome with two semes. That's like asking for trouble. I don't go for that shit,"

"Well what if it was me, you, and Shino then?" Kiba suggested, looking hopeful.

"No way, no one has any threesome with Sasuke without me," Naruto said defensively. "I don't care who it is."

"And either way, I wouldn't have sex with you anyways because I just plain don't like you," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Is it _just _me? Why?" he complained.

"Because I just don't. Maybe it's because you work for me, and I just wouldn't have someone of lower rank fucking _me _anyways. Plus you try too hard,"

"Sounds like a pretty good reason to me," Naruto chimed in.

"And you are absolutely _no _help,"

"Whatever, more Sasuke for me~" Naruto sang, putting an arm around his fiancé. "You know Sasuke, you're a lot of trouble. People are always after you. Why do people want you so much?"

"If you have to ask, you obviously don't know me that well," he replied with a smirk.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: I **_**still **_**really don't know what round two is going to be... any suggestions are welcome.**

**Writer's block is brutal, I'll crank out a much funnier chapter with a better lemon next time.**

**EDIT: Ok I think I've decided what round two is going to be after all. And oh yeah, new uke alert! Hint: He has somewhat of a strange obsession with something crude... weird hint I know. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Synopsis: **Naruto hears of a contest for the most beautiful ukes from all over, and right away sets off to enter Sasuke in it. Too bad that along the way, everybody can't wait to get a piece of him, but Naruto doesn't give his Sasuke up easily...

**Author's Notes: This chapter is also kind of short as well, but I thought it came out really funny to be honest. Just some Naruto and co. randomness as they were driving in the car for hours... and two new ukes in this chapter! One you guys already guessed in the last guessing thing, while the other I havent gotten any guesses for yet since this chapter was kind of close to the last one. And kind of a "bonus" uke near the end, for laughs. Love you all who fave'd and reviewed and read every update, this chapter is for you. **

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Six**

_Dear Shikamaru, Sorry if you happened to come upon me missing this morning, but I had an early train to catch, for the contest. I wanted to say thank you for showing me a good time last night, and if our paths should ever meet again by fate, we should get together again. -Neji Hyuuga_

Shikamaru, just waking up a little later in the morning than usual, discovered the note on the bedside drawer. It was neatly written on a piece of stationary, probably hotel stationary.

"Man, this guy writes the most proper notes…" Shikamaru thought aloud, scratching his messy hair, not in his customary ponytail.

He did think about the man's abrupt departure, and he was somewhat disappointed he couldn't even see the mystery man one more time before he left, most likely not going to come back to the city again. Shikamaru could sleep like the dead, so he wasn't surprised he never noticed him leaving. Still, Neji was nothing but a one-night stand right? He'd probably forget the name in a matter of days.

* * *

"Oh look, it's prince Neji! Or should I say, princess?"

"God, it's you again, are you trying to annoy me?"

Here was Neji, sitting on the train, reading a newspaper trying to mind his own business when suddenly, he hears this annoying blonde he remembers all too well. Deidara. He's been doing these contests a couple more years than Neji, and he actually showed him the ropes when he was a newbie three years ago. At the time Neji was young, somewhat naïve, and on his own for the first time, so Deidara kind of turned into his confidant at the time, so to speak. Now, three years older and wiser, he'd go back and smack his younger self for the momentary laps of judgment that was befriending Deidara.

Deidara was also one of the few guys that would actually dress feminine outside of the contest scene, probably because he was very convincing. Or that he just really enjoyed it. Or both, he was rather odd either way, as artists tended to be.

"That's no way to treat your friend, un, _princess_,"

"Go suck a fat one,"

"Now Neji, you know you can't insult me that way anymore, I'd enjoy it too much, un," Deidara said with a completely straight face, which just made Neji shake his head in disgust.

"You're not supposed to admit things like that…" Neji sighed. "And you weren't even kidding were you?"

"While we're on the subject," Deidara interrupted, completely avoiding the question as he sat on Neji's lap. "You should let me take you back to my sleeper car…"

"I'm not even in the mood," he groaned. Which he wasn't lying, because he wasn't really the type to turn down a good fucking as long as he didn't have to degrade himself to get it. But quite honestly, he was still kind of sore from last night. Sure, maybe he tended to turn slightly masochistic sometimes during sex, and it was like the good kind of pain then, but then there's this lingering pain the morning after he doesn't like. It made him kind of regret not getting prepared first… So he certainly didn't want anyone touching him now.

"Seriously, un? No need to be stingy just because _you _got yourself a fat one last night. Or am I wrong?" Deidara retorted smugly. "My little princess got some, un…"

"Damn it, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me prince, princess, or anything related to it? Just for that, get off of me, I don't care how horny you are. Be creative and go find someone else to fuck you or be fucked, I really don't care," Neji argued, pushing the blonde off of him, even if he were slightly enjoying him sitting on his lap. The thing about people doing that, he thought, is the simple fact that their ass is deliciously close to your… yes you get it now.

"Bastard," he grumbled. "Fine, I'll go find someone else, no thanks to you."

"And you might want to make sure they know you're a guy first. As amusing as it is to see you feel up a guy who thinks you're a girl only to find you getting hard, it isn't a very good look."

Deidara flipped the dark-haired man off, before walking off to another train car, to find his next victim.

* * *

It was Kiba's turn to drive now as our group was on day two of driving. Tensions were getting high, the occupants of the car were getting restless. Could you possibly even expect four grown men to go more than a day without sex?

"Sasukeee~"

"Shut up Naruto, I already said no,"

"But I'm so freaking horny I could _die_ of horniness! Don't deny it you are too!"

Sasuke wasn't going to admit that, but he'd be damned if he would have sex in the back of his car, messing up his nice interior- he didn't want cum stains all in his luxury car! Plus he wasn't an exhibitionist either, he wouldn't have sex knowing there were two other people that could see and hear them. There was a limit to the man's kinks, you know.

"I don't do those things in front of other people,"

"I'll tell them not to look. Pleeease?"

"Naruto it's not even that serious- Look, why don't you just use your imagination or something because I'm standing my ground, I refuse to have sex in this car."

"But what about that time when we were younger-"

"Not in _this _car… this is my baby."

"_Weeeird,_" Kiba muttered from the front seat.

"You _wish _you had this car, now shut up," Sasuke spat, defensively.

"Oh Sasuke… yeah touch me right there baby-"

"What the fuck are you doing Naruto?"

"Using my imagination like you said, Sasuke,"

"Well keep it to yourself, please. And get your hand out of your pants!"

"Why don't you _make me?~_"

"…I'm not going to even dignify that with a response, now zip your goddamn pants up dobe!"

"Fine, fine…"

"Hey you two, stop bickering for a second," Shino interrupted them. "There's someone stranded on the side of the road."

The black car pulled over to the side of the road, to see a thin looking girl of probably eighteen or so standing on the side of the road in a midnight blue dress with a small duffle bag, and a sign. She looked rather pale, and had short, black hair as well.

"Um… are you alright?" Kiba asked, rather stupidly.

"I'm stranded out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but two changes of clothes and a sign that says 'Contest or Bust'… what do you think?"

They looked slightly shocked, upon hearing that voice, that definitely wasn't a girl. Still, these guys are starting to get used to this happening. Why not add to the band of freaks?

"…Now that I think of it, I remember your face," Sasuke mused.

"Hop in, its your lucky day we're on our way there too. Throw that bag in the trunk and we'll give you a ride," Naruto offered, smiling at the young man.

He thought about it for a second, before trying to force a smile in response. It looked rather unnatural, worse than Sasuke's big smiles. But the pale man complied and put his bag in the trunk with the rest of the luggage, before sliding in the car next to Sasuke, much to his dismay.

So they were back off on the road now, and there was awkward silence for awhile, before Sasuke finally asked, "So what was your name again?"

"Sai,"

"Hmm…"

"You know, you guys look so much alike," Naruto remarked, looking at the two ravens sitting side-by-side.

"No we don't, Naruto," Sasuke denied.

"Actually you two do!" Kiba exclaimed, taking a quick glance before keeping his eyes on the road. "Man… you guys would make such a hot threesome, just Sasuke, Sai, and Shino… the three dark-haired, pale skinned, quiet ukes…." he fantasized, practically drooling.

"Man! I would love to see that…" Naruto agreed.

"And then I could join in, and screw all three of you~" the dog lover sang.

"If you could really handle a foursome, with your tiny dick," Sai muttered.

"What? You can't be serious man, you've never seen me in action kid, I can do incredible things with this dick, thank you very much," Kiba bragged.

"And you mean the tiny one?"

"It's not tiny!" he yelled.

"Come on you guys, stop with all this talk of dicks and threesomes, you're making me horny," Naruto complained.

"Shut up dobe, you already were," Sasuke said flatly. "-What the fuck? Get from under my dress-skirt-thing whatever!"

"Actually you are pretty impressive Sasuke, I can see why he's so horny. Almost makes me horny," the youngest member of the car explained, with the slightest tint of red on his pale face.

"Do that again and you can get your almost-horny ass out of my car!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm not afraid to leave you stranded again!"

"…"

"And dobe, get your hands off of my ass, I'll strand you too don't think I won't-"

"Oh but teme, you don't understand how hard it is to keep my hands off of you," Naruto said sensually into his lover's ear as he pressed against the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke tensed at the blonde's touch. Whenever he touched him… he started losing all resolve, damn those hands of his. He knew what he was doing too.

"Me too," Sai chimed in, hands on Sasuke's front as he were mere inches from his face.

"I don't even know you," Sasuke spat. "Answer me this," he questioned, in more of a whisper, "Is it more like a rule of thumb that I'm going to have sex with every uke in this contest or what?"

"It's more than just a rule of thumb, its an inevitability," he replied with a smirk.

"Inevitability or no… it's not happening _now!"_ he concluded sternly, knowing what the two were getting at. Even if it meant fighting the two horn-balls off for hours, it didn't matter, Sasuke's word was law and if it mean they weren't having sex in the car, they weren't having sex in the car. (Yeah, I'm disappointed too.)

Sai warned, "Sure, now, but the moment you hit that hotel, I'd watch your back if I were you…"

* * *

"Kankuro, how would flirting work exactly?"

"Huh?"

Gaara was looking intently at his older brother who was sitting on one side of him, listening to his mp3 player. Temari had been sitting on the other side of him, looking out the window of the drifting train, before looking at Gaara as well.

"Flirting," he repeated slowly.

"Didn't we talk about this before?" he explained.

"It didn't work,"

Temari could barely stifle her laughter as Kankuro looked slightly outraged. "How didn't it work? You must've did something wrong because my flirting techniques are perfect!"

"Well… he ran away," Gaara pointed out.

"That's what happens when you use your brother's techniques, Gaara," she laughed. "Obviously whatever he told you to do, you came on way too strong."

"Fine then, if you're so capable _you _tell him what to do," Kankuro challenged.

"_Gladly,"_ Temari agreed, before beginning to whisper into her brother's ear.

* * *

"-You never said there was no jerking off in the car!"

"Well now I'm saying it! You cum on my interior and I'll maim you so put your pants back on!"

"Wow, that thing isn't as tiny as I thought it'd be,"

"And you, stop looking at my fiancé's cock! I'm really getting sick of you two!"

"It's a beast… how can you take that thing?"

"Hey quiet for a second," Shino interrupted them all. "There's a bus on the side of the road, and it looks broken down."

At that, Kiba decided they should pull over and pulled beside the bus. It looked like one of those big tour buses, and on the inside, there was a bunch of girls nearly-naked, save for bikinis. They all looked out the windows at the car full of men, abundant chests all hanging out with the measly covering, calling, "Hey boys~!" A straight man's total dream.

"Hey ladies, what's the problem?" Kiba called to the girls.

"Our bus broke down and we need to call a mechanic," said one girl who had stepped out of the bus upon seeing them, her hair cotton candy pink clad in nothing but a (itsy-bitsy teeny weeny) red and yellow polka-dot bikini. "Do any of you have a cell phone we can use?"

"And in the mean time, we can show you guys a good time!" called out one blonde pony tailed girl, with a wink.

"Sorry…we're gay," Naruto replied.

"Damn it! Someone finally stops, and it _had _to be a car full of gay guys!" the blonde, who was named Ino, complained, crossing her arms.

All the girls poured out of the bus now, to see the commotion, while the five occupants of the car stepped out as well. Naruto handed the pink-haired girl, called Sakura, his cell phone and she made quick work of trying to dial a mechanic.

One of the girls, named Tenten, looked Sasuke up and down before saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I used to have that problem too," as she stared at his amazingly flat chest. "Want me to refer you to my plastic surgeon?"

"I'm a man goddamn it!"

"Ooo, sorry… you're so convincing!"

"So where were you all on your way to?" Kiba asked one of the girls.

The girl with the dark blue hair, Hinata, answered barely above a whisper, "W-we were on our way to the National Bikini Competition, in Konoha."

"That's a coincidence, we're from Konoha, actually," he explained, before everyone turned at Naruto, who was shrieking, "What the hell is that?"

"Hey! Don't insult our den-mother, Chi-sama!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"Chi-sama?" The men exclaimed, once they all saw who Naruto had shrieked at.

It was a ghastly pale, middle-aged man with glaring yellow eyes, long stringy black hair, who was wearing a pink dress. A pink about the same color as the girl Sakura's hair. It was unnatural, hell it just plain wasn't right.

"Orochimaru-sama! He drives the bus!" Tenten exclaimed.

"…"

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he spoke at last.

"Ahh it spoke!" Naruto and Kiba screamed, clinging to one another, before Sasuke promptly hit them both once in the head for good measure.

"What is the matter with you two?" Sasuke hissed at the men.

Sai waked up to the creepy-looking man and looked him over. "Have you heard of the Uke Contest? Because you look like you would've fit right in forty years ago," he remarked dryly.

"Have you heard of a restraining order? Because I hope you're not under eighteen…" Orochimaru replied, glaring at Sai, licking his lips with that long, snake-like tongue of his. "Since I'm not allowed to be around young boys anymore. Why else do you think a gay man would drive around a bus full of girls?"

"Sai! Get away, he wants to eat you!" Naruto warned, staring and pointing in horror.

"Naruto, I think I should be more worried about him wanting to _rape _me than wanting to _eat _me. Obviously," Sai said matter-of-factly.

The rest of the men decided they would stand by the car, as far away from the creepy middle-aged man in a dress who was probably a pedophile, as possible.

"Guys, the mechanic is here!" Sakura exclaimed, causing the girls to cheer in excitement as the pink-haired girl handed Naruto back his phone.

"Good, now let's get the fuck out of here," Sasuke murmured. And this time, no one argued with him there. Having had their little adventure for the day, the five men got into their car, and drove off as fast as possible, waving good-bye to the girls, at least.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**The story began with 20 ukes at the preliminaries. As the story goes on, we will find out who they all are:**

**#1.? #2. Neji #3.? #4. Sai #5.?**

**#6.? #7.? #8.? #9.? #10.?**

**#11.? #12.? #13.? #14.? #15. Gaara**

**#16. Deidara #17.? #18.? #19. Sasuke #20.?**

**The Elusive Champion: ?**

**Author's Notes: Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I had to write two lemons for this chapter! I was kind of hoping this chapter would've had more plot BUT... the sex took too long, lol. I'm not sure about the next chapter in terms of plot either but hopefully by nine, we'll be at the contest again and then the elusive second round's theme will be announced!**

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Seven**

_By now it was evening of day two out of five of the ride to the Land Hidden Among the Stones. Most of the contest participants and officials were taking the train to the city, while the group of four (Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino) were riding in Sasuke's car. During the ride, they picked up the mysteriously abandoned contestant Sai as well, now turning their group into five. Waiting in the city was the second round of the contest, where they would go to see what their next challenge would be. For now, everyone would just sit back and enjoy the ride… right?_

* * *

Sasori was sitting in the dining car of the train, eating his dinner somewhat. He idly took a few bites here and there, but honestly he wasn't paying the food much mind. It was growing lukewarm as the man was more focused on doing sketches than eating his food.

He often worked on sketches more in his spare time than anything else, being an accomplished puppet designer and builder. It began as a hobby years ago, before he was discovered by the government of all people, and was asked to design his puppets for battle for the military. The idea sounded odd at first, but he really didn't mind doing it, after all it was a lot of pay for something he liked doing regardless, and it challenged him to continue to make them more and more intricate as time went on. Doing so took up a lot of his time but he never minded, not paying attention to much of anything else in life. Then one day, he woke up and realized he was thirty-one already, not having done much beside living in his friend Pein's basement building and designing all day and night.

After all those years, his friend had done much more with his life, including having gotten married to the beautiful, blue-haired Konan. Sasori looked up one day, and realized they were already months away from expecting their first child together.

His hand paused mid pencil stroke. It was times like these when he thought that it must be a cue, meaning he needed to get out of the man's basement. They were starting a family for crying out loud, and meanwhile he, besides having saved up a lot of money, hadn't done a damn thing with his life.

With a sigh he dropped the pencil, turning back to the cooling dinner before him.

"_Wow_ these are good…"

"Thank you," the red-head replied, an almost automatic reaction.

"It's always nice to meet a fellow artist from time to time, un,"

Sasori looked up at the long-haired blonde that was leaning against his table, and recognized him immediately. He couldn't remember the name of the man, but he remembered that he was one of the people from the contest. With his long blonde hair out of it's ponytail, he looked even more like a girl than before, in his light blue dress. He had rather fair skin, that contrasted against the grayish-blue of his piercing eyes, one of which was covered by long blonde bangs. The man had an ever-present cocky grin on his face, the face of one who was scheming something.

"Fellow artist?" was all Sasori could think to question.

"The artist Deidara… otherwise known as number sixteen, un," he said with a smile. "But I'm sure you remember me now, I'm a pretty stand-out guy, no?"

"Stand out is an understatement," Sasori mused, suddenly craving to touch that long blonde hair of his.

"After all I am very creative, un. Everything I do must be quick, fleeting, brilliant, and most of all, end with a _bang_, in more ways than one," the blonde explained, leaning closer to the other man, his lips centimeters away from his ears, sensuality dripping off his every word. "Do you agree?"

"Actually, I like to make things last," the red-head replied, in a low voice. Now it was his turn to move closer, his lips brushing lightly against Deidara's, before they met, slowly. He deepened the kiss, having moved into Sasori's lap before the other man had even noticed, not minding however. The blonde's arms were lightly draped over Sasori's shoulders, and before he even realized it, they were full-on making out in a public place.

Deidara smiled inwardly, he had that kind of effect on people. He was so good at flirting, that he could often flirt with others until they started flirting with him and not even realizing what they were doing. It was almost like mind control… well not really. But he just knew he was that damn sexy, he'd even gotten straight men to make out with him before (well, until the afore mentioned shock of seeing -surprise, surprise- a penis on what was thought to be a woman set in.) Plus artists were freaks, plain and simple. They'd plan certain creative ways to screw a person, and he was definitely racking his mind for something to do with this one.

"Ack! Young people these days, get a room!" an old lady exclaimed, having walked into the presumed empty dining car, which jolted Sasori to reality as it hit him they were completely making-out in a public place.

"Fuck off you old bat," Deidara spat, not moving an inch from his spot on top of Sasori.

"Well I never!" she yelled, heading off somewhere else in a tiff.

"…Was that really the best idea to tell that lady to fuck off?" Sasori questioned.

"It's her fault she had bad timing, un," Deidara shrugged it off. "Sasori, I had no idea you were so eager, your hands are gripping my ass and everything-"

Upon realizing that indeed, he was, he let go, his hands falling back to his sides. "Not that I'm the only one with a case of wandering hands, it seems."

"Well you didn't have to let go, un," he said suggestively, Deidara's own hand ghosting over the red-head's behind, before trailing over his thigh, lightly tracing circles as he stared with smoldering slate blue eyes. "But… before we end up with a problem on our hands," he went on, as that same hand moved to cup Sasori's hard-on through his pants, "we should probably take that woman's advice…"

* * *

"Naruto! Would you sit your ass down, I am trying to eat dinner!"

The five men were now in the dining room of another hotel they were staying at over night, trying to eat dinner given they haven't eaten in hours. Naruto was the only one who was quite obviously more interested in dessert than the main course.

"Sasuke, can't you hurry up and eat so we could go fuck already?" Naruto complained, consistently still at it. And this was coming from the guy who normally downed more portions of ramen than anyone else.

"You're not dying," Sasuke replied calmly, still eating at his normal pace.

"You're trying to kill me teme," he whined.

"Not tonight, I'm not. You just need to learn to have a little more restraint, it's not that serious dobe,"

"Not that serious to whom?"

Actually, Sasuke could understand where Naruto was coming from, but under no circumstances did he want his Uchiha pride to get hurt by making it known that he really wanted the dobe to take him right then and there. Even if people in the dining room were watching, he didn't care, hell he didn't even care if that creeper who's obsessed with cocks was watching. He just needed to get off. But he was too proud to let Naruto know he wanted it just as bad, he had more restraint after all.

"Man you guys are so funny to watch," Kiba remarked, looking at the odd couple.

Naruto was still pouting in his chair, picking at his dinner while muttering to himself, "Stupid teme, trying to make me die of horniness…"

"It's funny Kiba, I've seen you act the exact same way before…" Shino explained.

"Yeah, but you're not all sadistic like Sasuke is…" Kiba pointed out.

Shino gave Kiba a look that practically said 'want to try me?'

"But then again, at the risk of not getting any, I'm not going to say anything," he said, before stating purposely loud, "Because I _love _getting to fuck my boyfriend~"

"I'd hurt you Kiba, if I weren't over here dying of horniness,"

"Think of Chi-Sama, that'll get rid of any horniness," Sai suggested.

There was a pause of conversation, and you could practically see all the men at the table thinking about him, and true to Sai's word any ounce of arousal was just killed on impact. Dinner just continued in utter silence.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto made quick work of carrying Sasuke upstairs to their hotel room. As much as Sasuke usually objected to being carried, he wasn't in any particular mood to fight him tonight, Naruto was acting pretty feral, and that actually turned him on. He wasn't very open about the things that turned him on, but Sasuke loved it when Naruto was all wild in the bedroom, and he'd been taunting him pretty unfairly all day…

"Hold on Sasuke, lemme find the key," Naruto spoke as he placed Sasuke on his feet right outside their room door, kissing him chastely on the lips before he dug in his pocket for the room key.

Once he unlocked the door, he swept up the raven and carried him into the room, ready to throw the man onto the bed and screw him into tomorrow until he turned on the lights, and they were both startled by someone laying on the bed.

"Sai?" Naruto exclaimed. "Wha… how the hell did you get in here?"

"Hm… I have my ways. But I warned Sasuke about what was going to happen when he set foot in this hotel room…"

Naruto set his love on his feet again, before shutting and locking the door. Sai sat up in the bed, his eyes darting from Sasuke, to Naruto.

"I thought you were referring to the hotel room in the city," Sasuke replied, looking at the young man warily.

"Sorry, I should've been more specific- anywhere with a _bed, _will suffice. Maybe not even a bed… but that's besides the point. People in these things are notorious for being loose, as I'm sure you've already heard…" he began, looking at Sasuke specifically this time. "Especially for you Sasuke,"

"Why me?" he demanded, looking suspicious.

"If I told you, that'd ruin the surprise," Sai pointed out.

"…What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"What's the fucking surprise is what I want to know!" Sasuke yelled, inching closer to Sai. "I'm not fond of this secretive shit so I suggest you-"

Sai took advantage of Sasuke's distraction and pulled him into a sudden lip-lock with him. Whatever he was going to say melted away, out of his mind as he was reminded of those strong urges that needed to be taken care of. For some reason, a kiss was all the Uchiha needed to be pulled back into his bedroom mind, and with his body pressed up against the younger raven's… He really needed to be fucked. He'd argue later.

Their mouths parted momentarily for a breath, before their lips clashed again as Sasuke pulled the younger man closer, feeling the hunger building for sex. Sai's mouth opened slightly, and Sasuke took it upon himself to push his tongue inside, to explore the mouth foreign to him, yet just as warm and inviting. There was something incredibly hot about making out with someone who was basically a stranger while your fiancé was watching, whom he didn't forget was there by the way.

The two pale, ebony-haired men were putting on a show for the blonde, the seme. Sasuke, thinking quickly, whispered into the younger man's ear, suddenly not regarding him as competition, but as his ally, "We should show him how badly we really need him." He concluded with a smirk, almost thinking like a totally different person in a matter of minutes.

Sai agreed, replying, "Now you're talking, Uchiha."

Naruto was still shocked, they come in here and one second they're arguing, then before he knew it they're making out. He was making out with _his _Sasuke. He should be totally outraged at this if it wasn't so hot.

"Mmn Sasuke, you must really horny, aren't you?" Sai said, the only time Sasuke had noticed by far that the boy's voice and expression didn't seem totally devoid of emotion.

"Yes, very," Sasuke agreed, pushing the younger raven on the bed, on his back, before hovering over him. His ass was in the air, the red dress flying up, and flashing the blonde with black panties, while the man beneath was flashing black as well.

As much as Naruto knew Sasuke hated them so much, never did he see Sasuke's ass look sexier, and he wanted it so bad. But at the same time, he couldn't stop watching them, almost wrestling on the bed now.

"God Sasuke, you're hard already," Sai remarked.

"Because… I've been waiting all day for my dobe to fuck me," Sasuke replied, glancing at Naruto quickly, before turning back to Sai. "You're hard already too…" he said, letting out a slight moan as their crotches ground together, purposely to add more to their show.

"You should… uhn, do something about it," Sai suggested, "I bet Naruto thinks so."

"What do you think, should I do something about it?" Sasuke asked seductively, facing the blonde now. Naruto nodded in agreement, but Sasuke wasn't going to accept that. "You're going to have to speak up dobe instead of nodding stupidly."

"Yeah, you should," he said at last, eyes transfixed on the two men before him.

Sasuke got to work seducing the blonde and teasing the raven, first sliding off the dark blue dress from the younger man, taking it off slowly as his fingers teased sensitive skin, the sight of a slow stripping probably driving Naruto crazy. He lifted it over Sai's head, tossing it to the floor before his hands ghosted over pale skin, nipping at the dusky nubs that were his nipples, before tracing circles around them with his tongue, making sure to go slow enough that their seme could see while Sai was being tortured with slow-building pleasure. He knew they were all very horny to begin with, but Sasuke wanted to see them suffer a little, even if it meant making himself suffer in the process. Maybe Kiba was right about him being sadistic.

After leaving the pert nipples alone, his hands moved to Sai's hips, where fingers slid under the waistband of the black panties. Sasuke pulled them off slowly, revealing the younger man's bobbing erection to the blonde, already dripping with precum.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you don't want to keep me -and him- waiting any longer," Sai said at last.

"Don't get impatient now…" the older raven replied, before licking the head, tasting the salty taste of the precum beading on top. Sai let in a sharp intake of breath at finally having his erection attended to, before looking at Sasuke, hoping he would go on. He licked his lips, before taking Sai's cock into his mouth this time, his head bobbing as he went down on the younger man. It had been awhile since Sasuke had even given Naruto head but he knew how much the blonde liked it, although he never imagined Naruto would like it so much when he was giving it to someone else.

Naruto's cock was so hard it was aching from lack of attention, standing stiff in his pants. He was fixed on the little show Sasuke was making of going down on Sai, obviously both of them seeking for his approval, and/or trying to literally make him die of horniness. If it was the latter, it was certainly working, because he wanted some sort of gratification so bad, before he had to resort to touching himself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned.

"Sasuke, ah…" Sai panted, "I think Naruto is getting impatient."

"Naruto is going to have to hold it, I know he can, he'll have to if he wants to get in _two _asses tonight," Sasuke resolved, being sadistic like usual. "And he can't jerk off either."

Sai almost felt bad for Naruto, before he felt the warmth of the Uchiha's mouth on his cock once more, which reminded him to how close he was to coming as well. Sasuke massaged Sai's balls as he sucked on him, swirling his tongue around his length. The younger raven couldn't hold it anymore, crying out, panting as he was practically sucked dry by Sasuke, who swallowed every ounce of him.

As Sai sat on the one end of the bed, leaning against the headboard in the afterglow of his orgasm, Sasuke didn't notice as Naruto had grabbed him from behind.

"Watching you two was fucking sexy, but I just can't sit back and watch anymore," Naruto remarked, as he now pinned the shocked Sasuke down on the bed, who was laying on his stomach. Naruto's crotch was pressed against Sasuke's black panty-clad ass, as he whispered to him, "I can't resist… although I can't guarantee this isn't going to hurt."

"Naruto, when are you going to stop with the talking and fuck me already?"

"I gladly will," he complied, pulling off the black panties quickly, revealing that behind he loved so much. Naruto pulled out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers well before preparing Sasuke by inserting his digits into the tight pucker. He used two fingers at first, stretching his lover using a scissoring motion before he quickly worked his way up to three, which stung Sasuke a little. He bit his lip, not wanting to start moaning loudly despite the fact that Naruto's fingers were close to his sweet spot, brushing past right on purpose but not touching it.

Naruto finally pulled his fingers out, Sasuke disappointed at the sudden loss and started whimpering slightly for more. He was at the dobe's totally mercy right now and he couldn't resist it, he was craving what Sai called 'the beast.'

The blonde began to strip, his t-shirt off first, before sliding off his own pants and underwear, tossing them unto the floor, mindful of the youngest man who was watching his stripping intently. Now totally nude, he turned to the raven in the red dress, who asked, "Naruto, do you really want me to stay on my stomach like this?"

"Yes Sasuke, it'll work much better like this," he replied with a sneaky grin. He rarely fucked Sasuke that way, but it gave him a much better angle for thrusting.

Tanned hands lifted up the red dress, sliding up the garment over Sasuke's head, throwing it somewhere before doing the same with the black panties as well. He was met with the totally gorgeous naked sight of his fiancé, and his engorged cock, standing at attention just like his own. Oh, he wasn't going to last long at all.

Sasuke felt something much bigger and slick prodding at his entrance now, pushing in slowly at first, bringing on more pain. He adjusted rather quickly, being used to bottoming and all, which was good for Naruto who made quick work of thrusting into the tight ass, not even at a slow pace like usual. The older ebony-haired man gripped the sheets, moaning out in spite of himself as he hit his prostate.

Sai sat watching on the sidelines, once the actor now the audience, so to speak. He gazed on with fascination as Naruto pounded into Sasuke with a steady rhythm and the man just _took _it all, crying out in pleasure in a way he hadn't seen the stoic man look or act before. The show of those two was making the younger man become quickly aroused again as he looked almost enviously at Sasuke, never having seen someone being screwed like an animal like that. Sure, he really wanted to see what Sasuke was like in bed, but even if all he got to experience was being on the receiving end of Naruto… then he'd be just fine with that. He began to slowly stroke himself, in time with Naruto who was stroking Sasuke.

It was becoming agonizingly long as his orgasm approached him, he needed to cum soon or he swore he'd burst. At any other time, he would've questioned why he would think something so juvenile and Naruto-like, but at the time it felt true enough. He was panting, "Faster babe, faster," desperately, and Naruto was all too happy to comply, thrusting into the raven faster, and stroking his erection faster. Soon, the pressure building below grew to be too much for Naruto, as he came hard, cum spilling all inside the raven. Quickly after, Sasuke went over the edge as well, seed splattering on the sheets beneath him as he panted, trying to catch his breath, as he collapsed on the bed. Naruto lay beside him, trying to gain his energy back, before turning to look at the third member of their threesome, who was still hard.

Sai crept closer to Naruto, whispering, "I can get you hard again…" before looking down at the blonde's penis, nestled in golden curls. He lick the blonde's shaft like a popsicle, before taking him all in, deep-throating him. Naruto let out a breathy moan, growing hard again almost instantly

Sasuke thought he was actually rather lucky to have Sai here, considering he usually didn't have it in him to go two rounds with the man regardless, not tonight anyways.

Naruto was disappointed at the loss of that warm mouth on him, but Sai didn't want him to cum and all, he still wanted to get screwed too. He laid on his back, and Naruto took more of the lubricant onto his fingers, preparing the younger man beneath him, who was even tighter than Sasuke actually. It wasn't long before the blonde had him crying out for more.

"You want more?" Naruto replied, with a smirk. "I'll give you more alright, I just don't wanna hurt you _too_ bad kid."

"Don't worry about it, just do it…"

He was happy to give Sai what he wanted, and upon the painful intrusion Sai winced, he certainly hadn't had sex in awhile. He felt something huge and slick, he thought he was literally being split in half but… as the pain subsided, all was left was raw pleasure. The blonde was good, really good, he thought, after all, this was the guy that could actually make Sasuke _smile_… Naruto was pounding into him like the wild beast Sai had nicknamed him, so at least he lived up to his name in the bed and wasn't just a big package.

Naruto could tell he was going to come quick, he could feel it. The barely-legal boy beneath him was writhing beneath him, arms around Naruto pulling him closer as the tanned man drove deeper into him. Sai moaned as Naruto finally struck his sweet spot, crying out for him to go faster as his orgasm approached him. He picked up his pace, thrusting deep into the pale body.

Sai cried out again, his body tensing as he was engulfed in pleasure and came, sperm spurting out all over him and the man on top of him. As Naruto was going and going, he could finally hold it no more as he practically exploded from the impending orgasm. It was a mess, cum dripping on both of their bodies, and they were exhausted now, even Sasuke who was already exhausted.

Panting, Naruto rolled over onto his back, as Sasuke lay on the left side of him and Sai on the right. The bed was a complete mess, sheets strewn everywhere, sperm on the sheets and themselves, but it was just too late to care. They were going to have to revel in the afterglow of their orgasms for awhile, after all when you're on the road you never know when you're going to be able to have sex again. They learned that the hard way.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how everything had happened so quick, but honestly he wasn't that bothered to tell the truth. Sasori was actually enjoying this, despite the fact he only just formally met this man like an hour ago. Technically, he knew him already, and Deidara was something else. Whatever you decided he looked more like, boy or girl, he had to admit the blonde was really hot. And he was indeed a freak. He wondered exactly where he got all that energy from, they'd already went at it three times, and he already was raring for round four.

"You want to go again?" Sasori questioned, laying on the twin-sized bed that was in the blonde's sleeper car. It did make space rather cramped for having sex, but who has sex on a train anyways? Deidara would, apparently.

He nodded, getting off from on top of the red-head. "Wait a second Sasori, I have something for you un…" Deidara said with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"You're always up to something aren't you?"

"Just wait a second and close your eyes, it'll be fun I promise,"

Sasori just went along with it and closed his eyes, laying still on his back. He heard rustling as Deidara was looking through his suitcase, then it stopped. After a short pause, then he felt the slight pressure of Deidara on him, straddling his waist, then leaning over him. His body was almost completely on top of Sasori's body, and he grabbed his wrists…

_Click!_

"Deidara what was that?" Sasori demanded, before he tried to pull his hands from over his head, only to find they were stuck. He opened his eyes and pulled again, exclaiming, "Did you handcuff my hands to the bed?"

"Maybe… well yeah, un. But I told you it'll be fun, because this way, I can touch you any way I want, and you'll just have to sit there and take it."

"And how many other people actually let you do this to them?"

"Eh I don't know, it happens," he murmured. "But nothing bad'll happen, un," he promised, caressing the red-head's face, before leaning in to kiss the man. Deidara started making out with the man, Sasori momentarily forgetting about the fact that his hands were cuffed up, although he found it frustrating that Deidara could touch him, but he couldn't. It was like sweet torture, as those hands were all over his naked body. Deidara bit his bottom lip, before his tongue went inside Sasori's slightly agape mouth.

Once Deidara broke the kiss, his mouth moved down to mark the expanse of skin that was Sasori's neck and right above the shoulder. He suckled on the creamy white skin, leaving dark marks, before leaving delicate kisses, making his way down the man's body slowly. As he sucked on the man's neck, Deidara's crotch was grinding against Sasori's, jolts of pleasure shooting down to the restrained man's loins, getting him hard already.

"Damn," Deidara muttered against the older man's body. "I should've blindfolded you, un. Imagine how that would feel, me touching you and you having no clue what I'm going to do next…"

"Trust me, not getting to use my hands is already torture enough,"

"Ah well, maybe next time,"

The blonde's hands moved down to Sasori's chest, palms on top of his pecs, his fingers tweaking the man's dusky nipples, before twisting one a little roughly.

"Ah, Deidara…"

"I'm sorry Sasori, did that hurt, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori would admit he looked and sounded so cute when he said that, but he couldn't half pay attention because of the man's squirming. It was subtle, but he could feel his every movement, him rubbing against his cock, he couldn't hardly think straight with that hot man on top of him. "Want me to kiss it better?" he added, teasingly.

Sasori just nodded, because realistically it didn't really hurt but hey, he wanted to get kissed better after all. Deidara kissed the nub lightly, before running his tongue over it, slowly. Sasori let out a slight moan at the sensation, so Deidara did the same to the other one, running wet circles around the nipple. He could tell Sasori liked it when he used his tongue, so he ran it lightly down his chest, and stopped right below his belly button. He completely ignored his hard-on, running his hands along either thigh, sensually.

"Deidara…" Sasori began.

"Shh, do you want me to duck tape your mouth? No more talking, the only thing that comes out your mouth is pants and moans and groans, got it, un?" he scolded the red-head.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Sasori nodded and agreed to keep his mouth shut… as much as he could, anyways.

Deidara's skilled tongue finally found Sasori's erection, running his tongue along the head lightly to tease the man. Then he looked up at Sasori, leering, with a smirk, before he further tended to the man's dripping cock. Sasori couldn't take his eyes of the blonde head bobbing up and down on his cock, the sight making him harder as well as the sensation. He moaned and threw his head back on the pillow, Deidara was freaking wonderful and he just hated that he couldn't touch him.

He looked up when the sucking stopped, he was still hard, damn it!

"Calm down, I'm not done yet," Deidara assured the man he left cuffed to the bed as he climbed off the bed, digging in his bag once again. He was bent over, giving the red-head a nice view of the younger man's ass, before he found what he needed and turned back towards his victim.

Deidara was on top of the man again, stroking his cock with some kind of scented lube. Since he was already so stretched from the last three times, he didn't need to prepare himself although Sasori already had had a nice show of Deidara fingering himself earlier.

The blonde then lifted himself up before slamming down on the man's erection. He let out a long moan, before lifting himself up and down on the subdued man's cock. Sasori moaned as well, taking in the sight of Deidara impaling himself on his dick, rocking back and forth panting totally in the moment. This was the kind of sex Deidara liked, rough, sweaty, and dirty. Sasori didn't hold back, since he couldn't move, he thrusted upward inside the blonde in time with his movements, slamming inside him and striking his prostate. The younger man panted, chanting Sasori's name as if though he couldn't say anything else. He was so stricken with pleasure he couldn't think of anything else but Sasori.

Finally, when he could stand it no more, Deidara came, cum splattering all over the older man's stomach and chest. His body tensed, his ass clenched around Sasori's dick, pushing him over the edge as well. Sasori rode out their orgasms, filling Deidara with his sperm.

The blonde panted from exhaustion, he think he could finally do no more for one night. Although this only _was _one night, no one ever said anything about tomorrow…

"D-Deidara… can you please unlock these now? My hands are starting to hurt," Sasori asked.

He nodded, unlocking the older man from the head board before tossing the cuffs onto the floor, he'd worry about them later. Instead he took this time to lay beside Sasori, to relish in post-coital bliss. "It was still fun though huh, un?"

"True, it was fun," Sasori agreed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he mused with a smirk.

"Tomorrow?"

Ukes these days… they are so aggressive…

**To Be Continued**

**What have we learned this chapter? 1: Any time you want to get a horny blonde off your case, mention Chi-Sama. 2: To distract Sasuke, get him in his sex mind. 3: Deidara is kinky as f$!k, you haven't even seen the half of it.**

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: Once again, I am so sorry to you all it took me so long to update. I haven't updated in forever, I've been so busy, I just finished exams and now that those are done with, I hope to have more time to type this story because I have got to say, this story is a lot of fun to write, so I hope its as fun for you all to read as well. I try to post a new chapter once a week or so but since I've got a lot of senior-in-high-school crap going on, I might get a bit busy so I apoligize ahead of time. **

**This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but since it was taking me so long just to get this chapter done with, I'm just giving you all about half of what was going to be in chapter eight. It's no big deal, I just hate to keep everybody waiting *blush*. More smut soon, I promise...**

**dusk-pixie:**** I never imagined everyone would love Chi-sama so much... :) And I love SasoDei together, in fact I saw this smexy picture of the two of them on deviant art I loved it, I should post a link on here some time. As for contestants having sex w/ contestants, there's nothing in the rules saying they can't however Sasori is one of the judges and well that's different. But I wont say more it'll be mentioned in this chapter. I love LeeGaa too... especially how I could see the two of them being totally inexperienced in this stuff so awkwardness will ensue haha. I'm glad the NaruSasuSai was good! I'm always worried about whether my smut is any good...**

**mochiusagi:**** Nope, Sasori is one of the judges, not a contestant.**

**thatcreepyguy: **** As far as updating in record time, I'm probably a little late... *blush***

**PockyPand4:**** You're welcome! My story is a present, and it causes family to bond together, yaoi can do good things after all :3 Lol**

**So without further ado...**

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Eight**

"Neji I am completely exhausted and I _like _it, un," Deidara sighed, falling into the younger man's lap like usual, grinning.

"But it's twelve in the afternoon," Neji pointed out, slightly upset at being interrupted from reading his paper, one of his few sources of entertainment on this long train ride.

"Not that kind of exhausted, un," he added, with a somewhat perverse smirk. "I met someone last night, who shares my love for art, sex, and most of all, he let me use my toys on him!"

"…Why do you keep those with you?"

"That's not the point!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Well I guess if he could even stand the toys, then this really is something. Any normal man would've drawn the line there, hell you know I did," the Hyuuga said, before finally asking, "So who is it?"

"His name is Sasori, you know, the red-haired judge, un? We must've did it four times last night God that was wonderful… and we even did it again this morning."

Neji raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you _insane_?"

"Eh my ass is a little sore but my head's perfectly okay-"

"No, I mean why would you have sex with one of the judges? Now everyone's going to think that you only did it so he'll give you high scores. You better make sure no one finds out about this or you could be disqualified. Dumb-ass," Neji scolded him.

"Hmph, sounds like someone's jealous, un,"

"Don't even play the jealousy card on me, the last thing you need to do is get disqualified _again_. You already got disqualified last year, in case you forgot,"

"Well no one will find out then Neji," Deidara assured him. "And I'm not going to stop fucking with him either. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me since I left home five years ago."

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into, I'm glad you found somebody you like," Neji spoke.

Deidara didn't really believe him, whether it was because of the fact he seemed a bit jealous regardless, or because now Neji might be thinking he lost his fuck buddy for good. Not that he's ever been the type to say things like that out loud. He'll screw or be screwed by whomever, but Deidara was his usual. His first, actually, although Neji learned not to take those kinds of things too seriously once he got into the contest scene. Men were there today, gone tomorrow commonly, and you don't get attached…

…Which is why he wondered why he found himself still thinking about Shikamaru. After all, he didn't _like _him or anything.

"Neji, remember how I had told you sex isn't everything, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes I remember. And you're a hell of a hypocrite," he spat.

"Seriously, you'll realize what I mean one day. A good friend told me that, and I think it's actually true, un. That's why I told you, because now it seems like it's everything but one day we'll both realize it's not," Deidara explained. "Princess, have you ever thought about going back home?"

"One, stop fucking calling me princess. Two, no. I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone," Neji muttered.

"You're going to have to go back sooner or later, you can't stay away from them forever-!"

"Done. Talking. Deidara." he replied sternly, pushing the blonde artist off from his lap before turning to his paper once again. Deidara sighed, figuring trying to help Neji was a hopeless case. He couldn't blame the boy sometimes for not listening to him though, because he was a hypocrite and never took his own advice, and Deidara was beyond helpless himself. As the saying goes, the blind can't lead the blind.

"Ukes in the back, ukes in the back~"

"Dobe stop singing you're giving me a headache," Sasuke grumbled from his spot in the back of the car, sitting in the middle, with Sai on his left and Shino on the right.

"Well it's true, all the ukes are in the back," Kiba stated rather obviously.

"Do you two want a cookie?" he questioned, not caring.

"You know Sasuke, after last night I thought you'd be in a better mood- Aah!" Naruto's statement was interrupted by Sasuke kicking the back of Naruto's chair. "Teme, I'm driving we could've been killed!"

"I think your singing is a fate worse than death," he said with a teasing smirk that only the two men in the back saw. "And besides, you know we don't speak of those kind of things in mixed company."

"Mixed company? Hell, Naruto talks to me about you guys' little kinky exploits all the time- Aah!" This time Kiba's statement was concluded with a swift kick to his chair by both Sasuke and Shino.

"Why wouldn't I speak of the absolute hotness you were last night though?" Naruto asked.

_Kick!_

"Because that crap is personal, you don't go around comparing your sex lives with your buddies!"

"…"

"What about comparing dick size?"

"No Sai… Is that really all you ever talk about?" Sasuke wondered.

The younger raven shrugged, and Sasuke just left that alone.

"Actually back in high school we _had-_" Naruto added.

"…This is a very awkward conversation," Shino spoke.

"Why are you and Sasuke such prudes? Sai has no problem talking about sexual stuff, and neither do me and Naruto. We're grown men in our twenties, it's not like we have parents breathing down our backs anymore," Kiba explained.

"Where I grew up, we weren't supposed to even talk about things like that," Sai interjected.

"So there was a time where you _didn't _talk about dicks?" Naruto asked.

"Throughout my childhood, I knew nothing about sex, besides that I wasn't supposed to have it,"

"Where the hell did you grow up?" Kiba wondered, getting interested.

"In an orphanage," the younger raven said. "We were raised by nuns, who were very religious, so we didn't hear about things like that at all."

"So the question is," Sasuke began, actually becoming curious as well, "What happened that made you go from a little religious boy to a eighteen year-old cross-dressing hitch-hiker who frequently has loose sex and is obsessed with dicks?"

"…I guess you could say I met someone who gave me a view of the outside world,"

***FLASHBACK***

Sai's days at the orphanage were usually spent alone, not liking to interact with the other boys too much as he stayed by himself. He wasn't so much described as either a good or a bad kid, just a quiet one. He did his school work, read in bible studies, and just did everything with not so much an attitude of complacence but more like indifference. He didn't care about those people anyways, they weren't his family. He just stayed there because he was smart enough to know running away was useless.

He didn't know much about what was beyond those gates, beyond the tall trees that he sat under and sketched on warm summer afternoons. All he knew was what the adults told him, he was not-so-blissfully ignorant and so were the boys that stayed there as well. What he knew was, he'd grown up with these boys he didn't care to get to know personally, and once they got of age, they were gone just like that.

His life continued this way, as he'd always known it, until one day he'd gotten a new room mate, the boy he'd shared it with for years having left not too long ago. The orphanage didn't usually take in boys that were this old, he was only fifteen and the boy was sixteen and a half.

Sai looked up from his sketchpad as he was idly sketching in his bed, glaring at the intruder who was just unpacking.

"Hm, well hello to you too," the boy with the white hair and orchid purple eyes spoke, gazing at Sai. "I sure snagged myself a chatty little roommate didn't I?"

"Am I supposed to find this sarcasm amusing?" Sai muttered.

"I was kind of hoping so… at the risk of having to spend two more years in some fucking place I don't want to be in with a boring roommate to boot," he groaned, before going back to unpacking his stuff.

Sai spoke at last a slightly confused, "…Fucking?"

"Yeah, I said fucking- oh _sorry, _I forgot this is some kind of goody two-shoes Bible-toting place huh? Guess I hurt your sensitive ears,"

"Actually I've never heard that word before in my life, what does that mean?" Sai questioned, looking mildly interested now. He had read plenty of books in his free time, but never any with the word 'fucking' in it.

"Oh my… are you serious?" the boy asked, his mouth slowly turning into a wide toothy grin, bearing sharp, pointed teeth. "I guess you _are _serious, being a totally sheltered boy and all, you guys don't know anything." He smiled, beginning to find this amusing, as his head filled with ideas of spoiling the little quiet good boy's mind. He decided to go into teacher-mode. "Fucking, the verb version of the noun, fuck, which has like so many meanings it's ridiculous. For one, you can tell someone to fuck off, which means go away. Basically if you use the word fuck, people know you're serious."

"Hmm…" Sai hummed, nodding for the older boy to continue.

"There's also fuck you, which basically means I hate you. Then there's my favorite meaning of fuck, which is someone screwing you. You know, sex?"

The look on the dark-haired boy's face told that apparently, he didn't know.

"Oh my God, you don't know what _sex_ is?!" the white-haired boy groaned, his palm smacking his forehead in frustration. "I feel bad for you kid, you've been seriously missing out! Sure, I guess the severe lack of women under the age of _fifty _might limit your options for fucking but I mean you could always take it up the ass you know, unless you like to be the one on top but you really don't look like that type…"

"…Take it up the ass?" Sai questioned, everything the older boy was talking about kind of just going in one ear and out the other, not making a bit of sense to the innocent.

"Me and you are going to have a long talk,"

* * *

Subsequent days spent with his new roommate, named Suigetsu, were about the most interesting that he'd had out of his whole time spent in the orphanage. With the older boy explaining lots of things about life to him, the outside world became a little less unknown, a brighter picture was being painted in his mind. He'd never acquired so much interesting information in his life.

"Hey there you are," Suigetsu called, finding Sai sitting out in the garden drawing, alone like he usually tended to. "Happy birthday kid."

Sai was a little shocked that the boy knew it was his birthday, before he remembered that he probably saw it on the calendar in the common room.

Suigetsu stood there, looming above Sai who was on the ground, watching the boy over his shoulder as he drew before asking at last, "Why the hell do you draw so much?"

"I've been doing it for a long time and I'm good at it," he stated. "Besides, the nuns encourage you to have healthy hobbies, and that an idle mind is the devil's workshop."

"Shit, out of here, I was _far _from idle, and my mind must've been the devil's playground," he commented with a grin.

"You were probably busy with _those _things…" Sai pointed out, not looking up from his sketchbook.

Purple eyes narrowed at that statement as he sat beside the younger boy who was drawing away, not looking at him. He took him by surprise as his lips captured Sai's, the ebony-haired boy jumping slightly only to be pressed against the tree, his book falling out his lap unto the grass with a soft thump. The kiss deepened, apparently Sai was enjoying it, as his lips parted slightly and Suigetsu used the opportunity to prod the paler boy's mouth with his tongue, exploring the warm cavern. Once he finally pulled away, he grinned in satisfaction knowing he left the boy literally breathless.

"What was that?" Sai asked finally.

"That was a kiss, kid. The prelude, if you will, to fucking," Suigetsu explained. "Either way, there's your birthday present, sorry I couldn't buy you anything but at least I gave you the gift of your first kiss!"

* * *

There was one other evening too, when Sai came in from his shower walking into the room he shared clad in dark pajamas and carrying a towel, before witnessing a pretty surprising scene. Suigetsu was spread out on his bed, completely naked, and stroking his already-hard erection. He didn't even seem to be bothered in the slightest, and in fact didn't stop when he saw Sai looking at him. He merely just said, "Y'know you might want to close the door before someone walks by."

Remembering the open door, he shut it quickly and locked it for good measure, before he turned again to notice that Suigetsu was apparently making no move to get dressed. "Suigetsu, why…"

"Why am I naked? Well, is there anything wrong with being naked? I mean if I knew it bothered you I'd stop but… by the way you're looking I really don't think you want me to stop, do you?" he explained, before his right hand continued stroking his member again, yet slower this time, clearly making sure the younger teen got a good look.

The usually pale boy was unusually red in the face right now, before he lowered his head, slightly ashamed at the fact he was blatantly staring at him like that. But Sai had never seen another boy naked before, and he was impressed by how hot Suigetsu looked right now. He never imagined he would be turned on by another man touching himself like that, yet he felt a strange sensation in his loins. Blood was rushing south.

"Ah Sai, when I touch myself like this, it makes me think of fucking you," he admitted. "Does this turn you on?"

He didn't really know what to say, besides that watching him oddly _was _turning him on, and Sai had honestly never been turned on by anything before, nor had he cared to masturbate before. He had had the odd erection here and there and morning wood, due to regular teenage hormones and all, but never like this.

Sai stepped closer now, standing beside the older, naked boy's bed. Said boy sat up now and looked Sai over, cupping his hardening erection through his pants. "Sai, how about you strip too?"

He couldn't believe he was actually thinking of doing it, but why not, he figured. Sai took off the pajama shirt, revealing his pale, slightly muscled chest. Not as muscled as Suigetsu's however, since he didn't workout. Violet eyes were watching his every move as the shirt slid down to the floor, before he slid off his pants as well. Since he had been about to go to sleep, he hadn't had any underwear on, so he was completely exposed to the older teen.

"Is this about to be… the sex?" Sai asked at last.

"Be patient," Suigetsu replied, before pulling the pale boy onto the bed with him. "This is still the prelude to the sex."

"Why is everything still the prelude, when are we going to get to it already?"

"Because the sex itself is pretty short, Sai, that's why we do this, called foreplay. And it's still important you learn about foreplay," Suigetsu explained, with Sai pulled close to him, practically on his lap as he began to stroke the younger boy's cock. "This, is called a hand-job, when you touch someone else's dick."

Sai was still red, not looking Suigetsu in the eye as he touched him. He couldn't look him in those intense eyes, it was almost unnerving to do so. However Suigetsu gently guided the boy's face to look at him, before he asked with a smirk, "You like it?"

"Ah, um, yes," he replied.

Satisfied with that, Suigetsu moved Sai back a little on the bed, before saying, "Now for a blow-job, when you put your mouth on someone's dick and suck it."

The idea of that sounded a bit unusual to Sai, until he found the white-haired teen's mouth on his cock. He immediately let out a gasp, this was much better than the hand-job, with that warm cavern of a mouth around him, sucking him like a popsicle. His tongue ran along the underside of his penis, before licking the head delicately, and taking Sai back in his mouth again. He was starting to feel hot, from the sensations and from that glare of Suigetsu's as he did these things to his body. Sai let out a moan, not a very loud one but it satisfied Suigetsu either way. He moaned again when he felt the older teen's pointy teeth graze his cock ever so slightly, not enough to hurt, as he bobbed his head up and down on the dark-haired boy's erection. With a particularly hard suck, that was enough to send Sai over the edge as he came suddenly, into the boy's waiting mouth.

Sai was panting slightly, leaning back on the bed recovering from his first orgasm at the hands of another, and he couldn't help but get this sneaking suspicion he did something wrong, by the way Suigetsu was looking at him.

"Did I do something, Suigetsu?"

"No, nothing bad. You came a lot sooner than I thought you would, _but _I guess it is your first time and all, you did good. Now, it's time to prepare you,"

"Prepare me?"

"Yeah I have to stretch your ass so it won't hurt as much when we do it. I know that sounds like it'll hurt but trust me it'll hurt a lot worse if I don't prepare you," Suigetsu remarked.

Sai didn't totally get what Suigetsu was saying, as he was laying on his back now waiting for what was going to happen next. The cool room gave him goose bumps on his pale, naked skin, and it didn't help when he felt the faintest of touches from the older boy above him. Fingers trailed from under Sai's leg up to his thigh before he felt a hand on his ass. Then two fingers, slick with some lotion that happened to be nearby, pressed deep inside him. Sai thought it was the oddest sensation, to feel Suigetsu's fingers inside him, moving around with a scissoring motion, stretching him from the inside. It felt rather good, he had to admit, and his body definitely agreed as his flaccid cock was coming back to life. To be so young and be such a sex expert, although Sai didn't know boys their age typically didn't have sex at all.

He felt another finger inside him now, pressing deeper. It stung a little but the stretching didn't hurt too bad. Then, the pain was all but forgotten as the white-haired teen seemed to hit his sweet spot, Sai letting out a slight groan at the unexpected pleasure.

Suigetsu grinned to himself, having found the spot he was looking for, and he slid the three fingers out only to shortly after replace them with something bigger.

Sai let out a slight gasp at being entered, although Suigetsu was going slower this time, it still hurt more because it was so tight. Suigetsu waited a moment, trying to let the younger one adjust to the pain. "Are you ready now Sai? _This _is the sex… and the fucking. What ever you want to call it."

"Yes Suigetsu…" he agreed.

"Once you have sex once, you're never going to not want to have it ever again," he remarked, beginning a slow thrust into the pale boy beneath him. He rocked back and forth, impaling the inexperienced boy with his hard length. Sai let out a moan in pleasure as Suigetsu hit his prostate again, sending a jolt of pleasure to his now-hard cock. Their bodies rubbed against one another, creating a delicious friction between the two. Sai had never known anything could feel so good in life, honestly, and so far besides the initial pain he was enjoying this sex thing.

As Suigetsu was thrusting into Sai, the pace increasing, he was panting now along with the boy beneath him. "Damn this is what I fantasized about Sai, ever since I came to this hell hole, I knew I'd love fucking you. Do you like being fucked Sai?" he asked, in a low, sultry voice, that almost gave Sai chills it was so sexy.

"Yes, I like being… _fucked_,"

"Exactly Sai," Suigetsu agreed, loving hearing the formerly innocent sheltered boy cuss for the first time. Not to mention while he was screwing him. He captured the younger teen's mouth immediately, the two engaging in somewhat of a tongue war which Suigetsu won with his aggressiveness. He knew that this wasn't going to last too much longer. "Sai, are you going to cum for me?"

The darker-haired boy nodded in agreement, he knew he was going to cum and very soon, since he didn't have much experience with holding it off. He grabbed onto Suigetsu, holding him as the boy thrust faster into him, starting to get desperate for his release as well. The teens were both panting, moaning, however trying not to be too loud at the same time as not to make the nun's suspicious.

"You are so fucking tight, Sai…" Suigetsu mused.

"Ah… Suigetsu…" Sai panted, before he cried out as his orgasm approached him, his nails digging into the older teen's back from clinging on to him. His cum coated Suigetsu's stomach as it spurted out, and the sight of Sai cumming and the body clenching beneath him was enough to send the violet-eyed boy over the edge as well. Sai was filled with Suigetsu's essence, and it was a rather good, yet odd feeling for the now non-virgin.

Suigetsu pulled out from the younger teen, before laying on one side of his bed, as Sai had made no move to go to his own. He was too busy just laying there, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, and thinking as he stared up at the white ceiling.

"So what'd you think?" Suigetsu asked at last.

"It was nice,"

"Hm. I'd think your first time would garner more of a response than 'it was nice.' But, you're weird like that I guess Sai," he chuckled in response. "I think one of these days you'll begin to appreciate sex for what it really is."

"Which is?"

"An escape,"

***END FLASHBACK***

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**The story began with 20 ukes at the preliminaries. As the story goes on, we will find out who they all are:**

**#1.? #2. Neji #3.? #4. Sai #5.?**

**#6.? #7.? #8.? #9.? #10.?**

**#11.? #12.? #13.? #14.? #15. Gaara**

**#16. Deidara #17.? #18.? #19. Sasuke #20.?**

**The Elusive Champion: ?**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for making you all wait, but I was uninspired for a moment, but I hope this 9-page chapter was totally worth it. Thanks all who reviewed to the last and favorited the story, I love you all you make me inspired! Dollface is like THE most reviewed story I have, and the most put on alert, so to all you 58+ people who were waiting to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**

**I only have one thing to say... most awkward orgasm **_**ever**_**.**

**To answer the reviews:**

**mochiusagi:**** I can't tell you why he said that, it adds to the mystery, you'll have to wait! And yes Haku is, I was gonna wait later to introduce him but I think people have been waiting long enough...**

**Soul of an Elemental Alchemist**:**I'm a-thinking both just for the fun of it 3 Either way it should be hot, guaranteed.**

**SengetsuPwnzU**: I don't know whether to be shocked or flattered my story garnered that much of a reaction, that's certainly a first, lol.

**OrlandosLover2009**: **I'm glad, I'm kind of running out of couples though! **

**StardustSings**: I totally should put Tobi in here, I certainly would think about it but I've never written him before... plus I wonder who I'd pair him with? Hmm...

* * *

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Nine**

_Finally, all the contestants have made it to Iwa (Iwagakure) City! Even the group of five, whom by traveling by car seem to make it late everywhere… Anyways, it's time to check into the Iwa City Hotel, and head to the Contest Hall, so they can find out what the next round is going to be so they can get prepared. And in the meantime… what the hell is this, an uke slumber party?_

"Everybody, I'm glad you're all here! In case you've forgotten, my name is Iruka, and I'm here to tell all fifteen of you what the next round's theme is going to be," the brown-haired man spoke, standing before the fifteen young men in a conference room in the grand hotel. "Now next round is the talent competition, meaning that tomorrow you're going to have to do something on stage that is a reflection of one of your many talents, and get judged on it. You have until tomorrow afternoon, when the contest starts, to decide what you're going to do. There is no limitations, except that if you destroy anything, you're immediately disqualified… ahem, _Deidara_."

"Don't look at me like that, un!" the blonde complained. "The bomb-juggling would've worked if I hadn't tripped in those damn heels and dropped one!"

"…In any case, nothing that can potentially destroy anything or anyone is allowed," Iruka replied dryly. "Any questions… yes Hidan?"

"So that means no sacrifices?"

"Um no. And is that even a talent?" Iruka questioned.

"Lets see if _you _can perform a sacrifice to Jashin in under five minutes, and then ask me if that's a talent," the orchid-eyed man responded smugly.

"…Alright. Any more ques- Yes, Gaara?"

"Does this mean no bloodshed?"

"Look! No killing or maiming or blowing up anything or anyone! Killing is not a talent!" Iruka yelled.

There was a long silence, before someone in the back asked, "What about knife throwing?"

"No! What happened to the days when young people had normal talents?" Iruka asked, to no one in particular.

"Iruka-san, you seem a little stressed," Deidara pointed out. "When was the last time you got laid, un?"

"Deidara, you can't ask me crap like that," Iruka groaned, these grown men beginning to irritate him like his own school children. "It's inappropriate and quite honestly none of your business."

"I'm just concerned is all, you should have no problem getting laid you're cute and everything, un. And it would probably help you work out some of that tension-"

"Deidara, _shut up_~" Neji hissed at the blonde.

"And you're an uke too like us, right, un? I'm sure someone like Kakashi-san wouldn't mind hitting that- Iruka-san, you're turning red, un," Deidara pointed out, and all the young men were staring at Iruka now, who was blushing bright red.

"I, uh, think we're done here. Meeting adjourned,"

* * *

"I'm telling you Neji, he wouldn't have blushed like that if he didn't like Kakashi-san!" Deidara was arguing with the Hyuuga, awhile later.

"You probably embarrassed him, men in their thirties don't get crushes. Besides, he probably already has a significant other at home somewhere," Neji rationalized.

"Then why haven't we seen one then? Everyone who has significant others _brings_ them, un! I swear, Iruka-san has a crush on Kakashi-san!"

"Well whether he does or _not, _I think it would be in your best interest not to meddle. You always get yourself in some sort of trouble trying to set people up- Are you even listening to me Deidara?" Neji lectured, at the man who wasn't even paying attention.

"No, princess. I've got an idea, un. And _no, _it doesn't involve messing with Iruka-san, not for tonight anyways. We're going to have fun, promise, un," he replied with a sneaky grin, before leaving hurriedly out Neji's hotel room.

"What the fuck are you doing Deidara?" Neji yelled down the hall after the older man.

"Nothing nothing, just sit tight I'll be back, un!"

2 Hours Later…

"Uke party in Neji's room!" Deidara exclaimed when he happened to see Sasuke and Shino, walking back to their respective rooms for the evening. "No seme's allowed, un!"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke spoke, trying to make sense of the whole thing. "That tight-ass Neji would never throw a party."

"Okay actually… I did it, and he doesn't know I did it. Just show up, everything'll be okay, un. It was my idea, so we can all have fun before five more people are going to have to go home tomorrow,"

"Good point, but why is it an uke's only party?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Because Sasuke, you're engaged, you should know, un. And doesn't he have a boyfriend too?" Deidara pointed out, motioning towards Shino. "Think of how they would act if they knew you were going to be in a hotel room with a bunch of other guys, over-protective, right?"

Sasuke and Shino looked at each other knowingly, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly, not that anything's going to happen, un…" Deidara replied with a nudge to Sasuke's side, before heading off to go spread the word of the impromptu party in Neji's suite.

Shino was silent for a moment, before asking, "Do you think we should go?"

"Why not, I don't know about you but I don't let Naruto control me by his leash, especially since we're in an open relationship anyways. Besides, nothing's _going _to happen," Sasuke explained to the bug lover.

But he was not convinced. "And how do you figure that?"

"We're not staying that long, I really don't like parties anyways,"

"Hn."

"That's my line,"

* * *

"Deidara, get these people out of my room-"

"Beer, un?" Deidara offered, handing the cold can to Neji, trying to defer his attention.

"Deidara-"

"C'mon, loosen up! It'll be like a giant sleepover, un,"

"I was never too fond of sleepovers to be honest," Neji grumbled in response, but as usual Deidara was hardly paying attention nor was anyone else.

"We should toy with the newbies," Hidan mused, from his spot sitting on the edge of Neji's huge bed, holding a beer of his own.

"Did someone say toys?"

"Shut up, Deidara," Hidan replied, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. He couldn't quiet understand the artist's obsession with all things kinky, but it annoyed yet intrigued him some what. He just couldn't stand how out there he was with it, because toys weren't all that great to begin with. That's why he could hardly say he'd ever fooled around with Deidara in the first place, because Hidan quite honestly liked being violent during sex. The more pain, the better. That was why he usually tended to freak the newbies out.

"Throwing fucking parties in my hotel room…" Neji was grumbling to himself. "…Throw parties in your own damn room- Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga,"

As soon as Sasuke had walked into the hotel room with Shino, Neji and Sasuke were caught in a staring contest of some sort. They glared at each other like they were old enemies, rivals. The eye contact didn't break as Sasuke walked across the room, with the purposeful sexy sway to his ass, to the mini fridge where Deidara had kept all the beers, grabbing one for himself. He hadn't forgotten about their bet, and until tomorrow he was going to be persistent as hell taunting Neji.

"Sasuke you are a shameless tease," Neji said in response to that.

"Just reminding you on what you're going to miss out on when you _lose_," Sasuke replied arrogantly, with his Uchiha smirk.

"So you think, it's going to hurt when you end up on the receiving end of _this_-"

"Um excuse me? Yeah? What the fuck is going on here?" Hidan demanded to know, looking at the two younger men questioningly. Shino, not knowing about the bet, was lost as well.

Deidara, stepped in to explain, "Well Neji and Sasuke made a bet, that whoever gets more points in the challenge tomorrow, gets to fuck the other, un."

"Sounds interesting… I wonder why no one's thought of doing shit like that before," the platinum-haired man mused.

Before anyone could say anything further about it, two more people walked into the room. Sasuke recognized them, but he didn't remember their names at all. There was a taller, pale male with white shoulder-length hair and green eyes, with bright red dots on his forehead while beside him stood a shorter man with long black hair and brown eyes who looked especially feminine, even more feminine than Deidara. They both looked about the same age as well, twenty.

"Haku's here!" Deidara announced. "And Kimimaro too, un."

If it hadn't been for the fact that Sasuke and Shino were getting used to this, they would've thought Haku was a girl as well. Granted, they all looked like girls in their pageant dresses, but all of the other men outside of that wore more masculine clothes, except Deidara. Haku himself was wearing a kimono, teal fading up to a pale aqua with a yellow flower pattern, and his hair was pulled up in a bun for now except for the usual side bangs hanging down. Kimimaro looked clearly male right then, dressed in casual navy slacks and a collared shirt.

"Sasuke… Sasuke's friend," Deidara motioned towards the two men, Shino slightly upset that Deidara didn't even remember his name. "This is Kimimaro and Haku, un."

"Nice to meet you two," Haku greeted, smiling sweetly. "So you're new?"

"I am, he's just along for the ride," Sasuke explained.

"What do you think of doing contests so far?"

"…I'm thinking I wished I hadn't," Sasuke muttered.

"Now c'mon, don't be all depressing, even though Deidara's annoying as hell, he throws good parties. Now, let's get fucking wasted," Hidan remarked, downing what was left of the beer in his hand.

"And once Gaara and Sai get here, we can start the party games, un!" Deidara added enthusiastically.

"Games?" Neji and Sasuke both questioned at the same time, looking worried.

"We're not using the whips this time are we?" Hidan asked.

"Probably not, I don't want to scare the newbies…"

"…Let's use 'em," Hidan suggested with a sneaky grin on his face, before noticing the other men were giving him strange looks. "What? I won't use the ones with the studs on them since you want to be all scared and shit…"

"Look, we're going to play with _these,_" Deidara announced, holding up a pair of dice. "Naughty sex dice, un."

"Oh hell Deidara, the kinky artistry never ends with you, does it?" Neji groaned. "You and your damn toys…"

"Did somebody say kinky artistry?" came the familiar voice of Sai, as he and Gaara were the last ukes on the floor to arrive.

"Great, you two are here now, so lets get this crap over with so I can go back to my room-" Sasuke grumbled.

"It's a sleep_over _Sasuke, you don't go back to your room, un!"

"Sleepover, what am I, five?"

"Okay, okay, the kinky artistry has begun!" Deidara announced, cutting off Sasuke. "Everyone sit on the floor in a circle so we can play, and since it's Neji's suite, _he _gets to roll first," he said, handing the dice to the dark-haired man who was reluctant to take them.

All the ukes sat on the floor in a circle like they were instructed, going from Neji to Deidara, then Hidan, Shino, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Haku, Gaara, and last Sai.

"Now, after I roll these, how do we decide who I have to do it to?" Neji questioned.

"We can just use this empty beer bottle, and spin so it will be random," Kimimaro suggested, setting the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Good, so spin the bottle first, Neji," Hidan said, trying to hurry this along.

Neji turned the amber-colored bottle, it slowing to a stop in front of Gaara. Then, tossing the dice, they rolled and bounced to a complete stop on "lick lips."

"Alright Neji, you have to lick Gaara's lips, un," Deidara said, reading the result to everyone.

Neji swallowed, immediately thinking this game was stupid but not one to turn down the challenge, not to mention that Gaara was pretty sexy, he figured he'd do it. He leaned forward to the red head who in turn leaned closer, and his tongue darted out, tracing those full pink lips of his rather slowly, slower than he had to anyways. He was tempted to kiss him since he was already that close, and did, taking Gaara by surprise as lips pressed against his.

"I guess you couldn't just stop at licking his lips huh?" Sasuke mused, annoying Neji who reluctantly parted from the red-head and took his seat. Damn it, he was enjoying himself. He put the dice back into Deidara's hands, and the blonde rolled them, landing on "tease chest".

"Let's see who I'm going to tease, un…" he wondered, spinning the bottle, which slowed to a stop in front of Haku.

Haku turned red when all the attention was on him now, and Deidara was motioning for him to take off the kimono. He did so partially, exposing his pale cream colored chest with the rest of the kimono hanging off his shoulders. Deidara's hands ghosted over his entire chest lightly at first, sending tingles of pleasure through Haku. Then the blonde started playing with Haku's rosy nipples, toying with them using his hands before he leaned down and used his tongue on one. Technically the dice said "tease" not "lick", but he figured licking was okay as long as it was used for teasing. He used his tongue on the other nipple now, them turning hard and pink under Deidara's assault and Haku's arousal. As he did so his hands felt up the rest of Haku's chest and abs.

"Ah, Deidara…" Haku panted, not very loudly however, but he was starting to grow hard under the kimono, apparently he was very good at teasing. Deidara's hand started to move southward to cup the growing erection, however Hidan cleared his throat as it was becoming apparent that Deidara was going beyond the constraints of the dice as well.

"Damn," Deidara muttered, handing the dice to Hidan now. Apparently, Hidan was supposed to lick Sai's ear, which slightly disappointed him given that that was pretty tame. Next, Shino had to suck Sasuke's chest, which was a bit unusual but he did it regardless. Then Sasuke had to suck Deidara's ear, Kimimaro had to suck Hidan's lips, Haku had to stroke Shino's lips, Gaara had to suck on Kimimaro's neck (which made him feel very vampire-like), and Sai had to kiss Neji's chest. By the time they had all gone around once, they had realized that the game had gotten odder by every dice roll and quiet honestly, not naughty enough.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sasuke and Shino? They usually would've been back up here by now!" Naruto exclaimed, worrying about his precious Sasuke, as he and Kiba were looking around the entire hotel, starting at the first floor.

"Right!" Kiba agreed. "There are like _none _of those contest people around either!"

The two men looked into a common room, which was virtually empty except for Rock Lee, talking on his phone in the corner. Not seeing whom they were looking for, they continued on their way.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I've got one," a drunken Neji proclaimed before the group of men, now playing a new game called Never Have I Ever. And they were starting to get pretty drunk. "Never have I ever… woken people up being too loud during sex."

Sasuke had to drink to that, he was guilty. Since he and Naruto lived in a condo, they were frequently getting complaints about the noise Sasuke keeps up some nights… which is why when they get married, they're _definitely _moving to a house.

"Never have I ever gotten carpet burns," Kimimaro said, and Neji, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasuke had to drink to that. Out of the group, those four alone already had to drink the most.

"Never have I ever had phone sex," Gaara said, and Deidara and Sasuke took a swig of beer.

"Never have I ever had sex on top of a washing machine," said Shino.

"Oh c'mon!" a drunken Sasuke grumbled, drinking again.

"Damn, what _haven't _you and that fiancé of yours done, Uchiha?" Neji questioned, smirking before he said, "Never have I ever had sex on the beach."

With a groan, and a glare in Neji's direction, Sasuke took yet another drink.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place," Sai spoke.

Sasuke wasn't even alone on this one, as Hidan and Deidara drunk as well.

After that, Haku finally spoke up, "You know, I think we should probably stop with the "Never Have I Ever" before you guys get too drunk…"

"Why the fuck are you still sober Haku?" Hidan asked in a slightly drunken slur.

"Well… because I never did any of those things you guys said," he confessed with a slight blush.

"Lies," Gaara interjected, surprisingly. "Even the most innocent of us have done _some_thing, unless you're a virgin of course."

"No I'm not a virgin…" he admitted.

"Do you even have a boyfriend? We've never seen him," Neji wondered, and everyone else was curious as well.

"Well, I-"

Before he could speak, however, there was a harsh knock at the hotel room door, and being that it was Neji's room and all, he decided to get up and see who it was. He opened the door, to find two men that looked about Iruka's age, one who had spiky black hair with a bandage across his face, and the other with short brown hair. The two men were both in uniform, showing that they were both hotel security, and their names were stitched on their respective shirts.

"We were coming up here to investigate the suspicious loud noises coming from this very room- what the hell is going on?" the one named Kotetsu demanded to know.

"Sorry, we got the Sasuke-slut and Neji-whore drunk, un," Deidara explained, clearly drunk himself.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut, you kink?" Sasuke retaliated.

"Alright, alright, just keep the noise down," the one called Izumo said, in his authoritative voice, before noticing that his partner wasn't by his side anymore. "H-hey! Kotetsu, we're on duty we don't have time to be playing around!"

"It's alright, we'll just take our break now- ooh, is that beer?" Kotetsu exclaimed, grabbing a cold bottle for himself.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo groaned at his slacking partner, and reluctantly trudged into the hotel room.

"One drink won't hurt," he replied with a grin, joining the other men in the circle. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Playing games," Sai explained.

"Good, so, what are we going to play next…?"

* * *

"Kakashi…" Iruka spoke softly, reluctant to knock at the man's room door. He just wanted to ask him a simple question, and he was worried he was going to get himself jumped. Iruka figured Kakashi would be the type to do that. He finally knocked on the man's door, and in moments, he was face-to-face with the silver-haired man who had bed head and looked as though he just woke up. Iruka immediately blushed, upon thinking about how sexy the man looked with his disheveled appearance although… he typically looked sexy anyways but he wouldn't allow such thoughts in his head, he was too old to be having man crushes at thirty-five.

Upon realizing he was looking at the cute little Iruka, Kakashi smiled, not that you could really tell aside from the arch of his visible eye. "Well well, what do I owe the pleasure of my little dolphin coming to visit me so late at night?"

"Don't leer at me Kakashi… I'm not here for anything like that. I was wondering, have you seen everyone? They just suddenly vanished," Iruka said.

"Everyone… no now that you mention it I haven't. But I can help you look, if you'd like," Kakashi offered.

"As long as you don't try any funny business," Iruka warned.

With his fingers crossed behind his back, Kakashi replied with an oh-so-innocent, "Of course I won't."

Iruka looked at the man in dark green striped pajama pants and a dark-grey wife beater warily, but unfortunately the sexiness of said man _in _the wife beater wore him down. Now more than ever he could see the man's muscled upper-half, strong arms exposed from the formal shirt he usually wears during the judging or at the meals. "…Okay, let's go."

Grabbing his room key, Kakashi closed the hotel room door behind him and walked along side the shorter, tanned brunette. He wasn't quite able to figure out yet where he'd seen Iruka from before, yet every time he looked at the younger man's face he could tell it was familiar, as if he'd seen him years ago when he was younger. If so, he probably hadn't changed a bit, he didn't look a day over twenty-five to Kakashi, and he was just the cutest sexiest little thing. Especially when he was flustered and angry, oddly enough.

The two men walked down the halls of the first, then second floors, and after all the silence during their searching, Kakashi finally decided to break the ice, "So I bet when you were in contests you wore those cute little dresses too, huh?"

"…Kakashi, that is so inappropriate,"

"Hey it's just a honest question, which deserves an honest answer," he replied, now looking at Iruka anxiously. "I bet it was orange."

"No it was _not _orange-"

"Aha! So there _was _one? Was it red?"

"If you _must_ know… it was green," Iruka finally admitted, looking down now as he walked, which Kakashi found cute as well.

"Hmm Iruka in a little green dress…" Kakashi mused. "I could imagine it, you would look so delicious, especially that sexy little ass of yours that swishes back and forth as you walk-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, turning red again, although this time Kakashi couldn't tell whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, or both. The brunette stopped in his tracks, before ordering, "_You _walk in front."

"That's fine with me," he agreed, now walking ahead of Iruka. "You know, if you want to check out my ass too."

"I'm not trying to check out your ass!" Iruka argued, and Kakashi chuckled in response. "There's only one pervert here, which is you."

"Ah Iruka… why do you insist on denying me something I want so much? I just can't take my eyes off you, y'know,"

"Because… you only want me for my body,"

"You think so?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes I do," Iruka affirmed.

"You _really _think so?"

"_Yes, _I do,"

Kakashi let out a slight "Hmph" before the two were drowned in silence, except the noise of their feet walking. After long, Iruka finally asked, "Okay, what is that supposed to mean, Kakashi?"

"I just think it's funny you believe I only want you for your body," he admitted. "Would I really be this persistent if I was only after some ass?"

"Well, I just get sick of all these contests basically being sex free-for-alls, behind the scenes. That's all they were when I did them, that's all they are now. You look pretty and go on stage, and in between all that, you fuck or get fucked. And that was the fun of it all, but now, I found I'm not really interested in all that anymore. So forgive me if I'm being wary of some man I barely know complimenting me on my ass and trying to get me in the bed," Iruka explained.

"Okay Iruka, let me know when you believe me that I'm not just after your ass," Kakashi stated, as the two continued searching the second floor.

* * *

Up on the fourth floor however, drunken craziness was ensuing, and somewhere along the line, they had gotten their hands on a camera.

"We should make one of those movies for the guys, un," Deidara suggested.

"Do you mean a _porno_?" Sasuke questioned, from his spot on the edge of Neji's bed now.

"Obviously," Hidan jumped in.

"Yeah, you know like one of those multiples things, un? Like ah…. Orgy?" Deidara said.

"Fuck yeah, I'm horny as hell, who do I get to fuck first?" Hidan replied.

"Me too, me too," Neji agreed, drinking the last little bit that was in his beer bottle, before placing it on a table in the corner.

"Orgy?" Gaara questioned, never having heard of such a thing.

Kotetsu was holding a cam quarter that must've belonged to Deidara, most likely for kinky purposes, and turned the device on and said, "Well if you guys are gonna get on with it, get on with it."

"I could just imagine the look on Kiba's face when he sees that we got to fuck you before he did…" Sasuke spoke in Shino's ear, his voice laced with lust. The bug-lover, who was sitting beside him on the bed, turned red from hearing Sasuke, as well as the warmth from the alcohol getting to him. He was one of the few of them with their shirt still on, some of them having taken them off during the dice game. Now, he felt Sasuke's tongue running along the rim of his ear, slowly. And before he knew it, Sai was on the other side of him, sucking on his neck. Sai's hand trailed down Shino's chest, before sliding down even further over his stomach, then over his nether regions, grabbing his erection through his pants. He gasped slightly, giving Sasuke the opening to claim the man's mouth, tongue and all, and before he knew it they were full on making out on the bed.

"Ah yeah, this is getting hotter already," Kotetsu said, basically to himself, the drunken man sitting back in the armchair against the wall, trying to get everything on film.

"Haku, would you come here?" Neji gestured to the kimono-wearing boy. He came over earnestly, and was taken by surprise as Neji kissed him as well, a long deep kiss that nearly took his breath away. Once they finally parted, Neji asked, "You want to help me make Gaara feel good?"

Haku, unable to respond, just nodded in agreement before he and Neji stepped over to where Gaara was, still at his spot on the floor. "We're going to show you _exactly_ what an orgy is, Gaara," Neji whispered into the red-head's ear.

"Although technically Neji, it's just a threesome, just with a bunch of other people in the room," Haku stated matter-of-factly.

"No need to get technical Haku," Neji retorted, looking at him, then Gaara with half-lidded, slightly drunk and lust-filled eyes as he pushed Gaara to the soft, cream carpet and straddled him. The pearl-eyed man grinded against Gaara, as he plundered the younger man's mouth with his tongue.

Hidan and Deidara didn't even wait or ask any questions as they quickly took advantage of the shier men, as Deidara grabbed Kimimaro and Hidan grabbed Izumo.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as the room door was thrown open by none other than Naruto and Kiba. "Here you guys are! Sasuke?"

"Shino?"

The two dark-haired males somewhat registered their names being called through their drunken and aroused state, however paid it no mind, especially Shino who was busy being blown by Sai and felt up by Sasuke at the moment.

"This is fucking crazy," Kiba stated, once his mouth stopped gaping open and closed like a fish.

"This is fucking hot!" corrected Kotetsu, who was still with the camera.

Naruto and Kiba only then noticed the unfamiliar man with a camera and the blonde questioned, "Who the hell are you and why are you filming a bunch of men in a room going at it? -Wait this better not be some kind of audition for a porno and Sasuke didn't tell me!"

"No, I'm from hotel security," Kotetsu explained. "Me and my uh, _partner_ there came upstairs to investigate all the noise they were making up here, and then there was a bit of drunken craziness, someone found a camera, and a bunch of horny drunken men just started fucking each other and I don't know about you but this is like my _dream_ so I figured I'd better capture this on film. There's my boyfriend right there," Kotetsu proclaimed, pointing to Izumo whom at the moment was preoccupied by a frisky Hidan. "I'd suggest you guys sit back and enjoy the show."

Naruto looked at Kiba questioningly and Kiba looked back, shrugging his shoulders before they both sat beside the camera toting security guard.

"That's my Sasuke right there~" Naruto said, like a doting mother watching their child play on the playground.

"And that's my Shino, right underneath him~"

* * *

"…Are we just going to stay silent or what?"

"Iruka you know I don't want to," Kakashi replied, voice low.

"Kakashi… ah!" Iruka let out a gasp as the older man pressed him against the nearest expanse of hallway wall, hands on either side of him and their bodies mere inches from each other.

"Iruka… one of these days you're going to give in to me, and you're going to _love _it," Kakashi muttered, his tongue ghosting along the available expanse of Iruka's neck. He was going to push the man back but, he found himself unable to, he wasn't sure whether it was because he was too strong to push away or… so convincing.

"Kakashi… look I'm _not _interested!"

"Iruka, you're hesitating," Kakashi pointed out, tugging lightly on the hands that were pushed, albeit weakly, against his chest. He leaned into the younger man, pressing his lips against Iruka's which were pursed tightly hoping that Kakashi would give up and quit. No such luck, as Kakashi ran his tongue along Iruka's lips, trying to prod him to open his mouth, and some how, the teacher found himself opening his mouth for the man.

Once they parted to breathe, Iruka looked up angrily at the silver-haired judge for taking advantage of him. "Kakashi, I hear something coming from down the hall," he stated, as he headed towards the noises. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was just trying to deter him, but he followed regardless.

* * *

As Haku was in a lip lock with Gaara, he could feel the red-head pulling him against his body, groping his ass, hand reaching up the kimono he had been wearing. The sash fell to the floor, now forgotten as the kimono slipped off the small, delicate curves of his body leaving Haku completely nude.

"No underwear? Naughty boy," Neji remarked from his spot behind Gaara. That made Haku turn red in the face, before he tried to put his attention back on Gaara. He trailed kisses down the younger man's neck, as his bare arousal rubbed up against Gaara's obvious clothed one. Neji took care of that by taking it upon himself to slip off the red head's underwear, tossing it to the side. Then, Neji's fingers were held up to Gaara's panting mouth, the Hyuuga watched as pink lips surrounded his three fingers and sucked them until they were moist. Once the fingers were wet enough he took them out, guiding his hand down to Gaara's ass, slipping one into that tight pucker of his.

The red-head let out a moan as a second was slipped in, excited that he was finally going to get to be topped for once, given he never had before. While he was distracted, however, he found Haku's tongue teasingly around his already engorged member. The brunette on his manhood then wrapped his mouth around his cock, taking him whole. Gaara could only drink in the hot-ass sight of the most innocent uke there (next to him) deep-throating him. Combined with Neji behind him, nibbling on his neck as he stretched him, he didn't know how much longer he was going to make it.

Meanwhile Sai, Sasuke, and Shino found themselves all in an interesting position on Neji's bed. Sai was behind Shino, thrusting into the bug-lover's tight ass in between their cries of ecstasy. His lips were right by Shino's ear, meaning the man could hear every pant and moan Sai made as he moved back and forth, turning him on even more while Sasuke was in front of him, riding the bespectacled man's cock. How hard Sasuke was impaling himself, he was almost surprised he wasn't bleeding however he could take it, not to mention with each thrust his prostate was rammed and he saw stars, making his nails dig into Shino's back.

Naruto and Kiba were eating this up naturally, although it killed them they couldn't get in on the action despite the hotness of their boyfriends having sex with each other. It was like watching porn going on right in front of you, live, with the added bonus of having your lovers in it. Needless to say, the men's pants were very tight as they watched the threesome's every move. Naruto swore he would probably cum without even touching himself.

Impromptu cameraman Kotetsu was filming with one hand and rubbing the huge hard-on he was sporting through his jeans with the other as he watched Hidan pound into his boyfriend. He was finding it somehow very arousing seeing the silver-haired stranger screwing Izumo, but an uke fucking an uke was always hot in his book. It was like the equivalent to how straight men like to see girls screwing each other. Plus the brunette looked so hot as well once Kotetsu got the chance to sit back and look at him, with his pink lips open and panting, his face flushed with small beads of sweat forming, on his hands and knees, cock dripping with pre-cum. Oh and the noises he made!

Deidara was plundering Kimimaro's mouth with his tongue, just as he was thrusting in his ass with his dick. It was rough, just the way Deidara liked it, and the quieter man had trouble keeping his mouth shut as he was on his back being driven into hard over and over again with his legs wrapped around Deidara. He moaned into the blond's mouth as his climax approached closer and closer.

Gaara could swear he was going to end up with rug burns but the slight burning was barely registered compared to the feeling of Neji fucking him. He cried out as the Hyuuga assaulted his sweet spot while he rocked into the delicate Haku underneath him.

Sasuke cursed as he was reaching his climax as well, "Ah… _fuck_… Shino I'm…"

At that very moment, Kakashi and Iruka walked into the room while the raven came, his seed spilling all over Shino's stomach which made him cum due to Sasuke's ass tightening around his dick, which in turn made _Sai _cum as well. To be blunt, it was like a very awkward, very well timed orgasm domino effect for every man in the room, even the three who were watching it all happen.

Iruka, fairly innocent man he was, turned scarlet and looked up at Kakashi, who promptly remarked, "Did every man in this room just cream at once…?"

It was a pretty rhetorical question, considering no one could really answer at the moment.

"Damn it, we missed the party Iruka!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A.N.: So I hoped everyone liked this extra long chapter, it was hard to write... but I promised I'd make this one extra sexy and fun so I tried!**

**I hope you all liked the end too... quite honestly it wasn't very long nor was it very **_**orgy-like**_** but I'm not exactly the best at writing groups, plus it was like ten people, but I tried so I hope it was all smexy and stuff. So now we all know round two is coming up and the talent portion is coming :D (But if sex skills like that isn't a talent, I don't know what is...)**

**Poor semes they didn't get any action at all this chapter, it was the ukes-only sleepover! *Sheds a tear* Lol but they got a good show, and hopefully so did all you!**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic. I also do not own Club 69's "Let Me Be Your Underwear".

**Author's Notes: **Now I'm going to warn you all, today's author notes are going to be a bit long, so if you skip them just to get to the story, I don't blame you, haha. But, I just felt like this needed to be said. I was on a long hiatus on this story because initially I got a review that did kind of hurt me a bit, however I think the reviewer did have some valid points so I'm not upset over that, I guess I was just upset about the story so-called losing it's plot and the whole thing about the cheating. As much as I wouldve liked to have replied to that person personally, I can't, so I'll just say this: Ok, yeah I admit that sex is mentioned ALOT in this story and there's like basically a lemon in every chapter, but I mean that's what was kind of the point when I started writing it. The other story I was working on at the time I started writing this (NSHP/NSDP) was very tame, focused on true love, hardly had any sex in it and if their was it was only between committed partners, blah blah. But I wrote this story because I wanted it to be more like unbridled fun, and less about the sensitive subjects and what not. Basically I just wanted to write a really funny, dirty story, and I guess it got pretty good reception if it's taken at face value. There wasn't supposed to be a very serious plot, and I actually look at it as merely several situations that more or less lead up to sex anyways, than an actual plot. However the longer the story goes on the deeper it kind of gets and all the sex that goes on during the course of the story is usually more of a cover for something else, but I dont want to give too much away.

Also, no I don't believe that all gay men are only interested in sex and don't want real love. The message is only taken that way because it's all men, as opposed to heterosexual relationships. For one, all of the men in this story are relatively young, in that time of their life where they just want to have fun and crap and their libidos are in overload so thats also why it seems that way. As far as the "cheating" it really doesn't have much to do with ukeXuke, semeXseme or what have you. For one, I warned in the very beginning that was going to be a lot of looseness and open relationships, therefore saying that he cheated is not accurate. Plus, it's just that the ukes have more ready access to one another and therefore the semes, while aware all that is going on, are less likely to sleep with another seme or what have you because they aren't around. And lastly, I know that Sasuke was a different person in the very beginning than he is now, because being in an enviroment like that would change anyone in that situation. It just goes to show that alot of ppl in that contest have changed a lot, so i cant say whether he'll turn into a total slut or something nor can i say he will come to regret what he did, it just depends and you'd have to keep reading if you wish to. I just realized I can't get discouraged because for every person that might have a qualm with my fic, there's someone else who likes it and I just have to get over it. All in all, I just wanted to have a bit of fun :)

Btw, I'm also in college now so updates will probably be few and far in between but I do what I can, haha.

**To answer the reviews:**

Soul of an Elemental Alchemist: I'm glad you thought it was hot, haha, the more people I have to write into a lemon, the more afraid I get it'll just be all over the place.

Luv: Not sure... I'll think about it though.

dusk-pixie: Thanks! :)

mochiusagi: I'm certain that Kakashi the pervert he is was legit upset that he missed all that! XD

LolyGothica: I'm sure that some form of "punishment" will come up sometime in the future :) That and KotetsuXIzumo, that will probably come up eventually too, haha.

XMistressDevilx: Glad to recieve that kind of love! Quite honestly (if it isn't evident by now) I'm pretty self conscious of my writing especially when it comes to being funny and orgies and whatnot... and unfortunately I'm only getting back to this like oh... seven months later XD

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Ten**

Sasuke clenched to the soft hotel blankets as he tossed and turned, half asleep. His head didn't want to leave the soft pillow beneath him. Seemingly far away, he registered a hand lightly caressing his right thigh, before an arm was wrapped around his waist. A familiar warm body pressed against his back, and he felt short, spiky locks tickling his naked skin as the person behind him lay against his fair, cream skin. Soft kisses were placed all along his neck and shoulders to the collarbone. A rough hand ran through his short raven tresses. Cold dark eyes opened slightly, before he turned to look at the blonde he loved, staring back into hazy blue eyes. They were cooler looking than usual, reflecting Naruto's lethargic, sleepy morning mood, not the usual bright sapphire of an excited Naruto, but more of a muted blue-grey. Just as pretty as ever, though.

"Good morning Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his ear, with a soft smile.

"Good morning dobe," Sasuke muttered, smirking.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "This is why I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Moments like this… I appreciate everything you're doing so we can have a wonderful wedding and honeymoon together… I love you teme."

"Love you too dobe," he replied, laying against his muscled blonde. Moments passed of comfortable silence, before Sasuke asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost three o'clock,"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "_Shit!_ The contest starts at four!"

The raven leaped out of bed, before his impending hangover took him full force and he dropped to the floor with a large groan. Naruto shot up in alarm, "Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"My head, it feels like someone beat me with a metal bat while I was asleep! And my ass! What the fuck?" he growled, clenching his head as he now lay on the floor, trying to muster the energy to get up.

"Sasuke, if you feel this bad, you don't have to-"

"No! I'm not losing to that Hyuga asshole!"

"Who?"

Naruto was legitimately confused as Sasuke pushed himself, determined to get up and shower so he could get dressed for the contest in less than an hour. He was determined to beat Neji at his own game, and he was going to use the power of the sheltered rich child to do so.

After last night, a lot of the other contestants were hung over as well. Some remembered the events vaguely, some really didn't at all.

* * *

Sasori left his hotel room that afternoon before the contest to find Deidara. Oddly, the red-head found himself missing the blonde after he hadn't seen him since the day they had fucked nearly five times. Deidara had a certain charm to him that Sasori liked, one that made him want to spend more time around the blonde instead of working on sketches and new designs. He hadn't enjoyed anyone's company so much in a long time, he thought to himself honestly. Plus well… he enjoyed the sex too. But most of all he was beginning to think he was liking Deidara. And he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Dei?" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you here?"

There was no response.

He tried knocking harder, yet there was still no response. He twisted the knob and found the door unlocked, so he decided to peer in. He didn't want to be nosy but well… couldn't help himself. As he opened the door wider, a stream of light from the hall shone in, illuminating the blonde and two other indistinguishable men all haphazardly in the bed together.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise for a split second, but then they narrowed as realization dawned upon him. He wasn't anything special, apparently Deidara was nothing but one of those types that sleeps around anyways. The red head wasn't expecting this but, he'd get over it, he figured, as he moved to close the door behind him.

Deidara opened his eyes from the light in time to notice a shadow that could only be Sasori leaving. He gasped, before leaping out of the bed, nearly stumbling on all the blankets, and running out of the room after him.

"Sasori!"

The man in question turned to see the fair blonde in a totally nude state, standing in the middle of the secluded hallway. Deidara turned red in response, not having realized before he jumped up, half awake, that he didn't have any pants on.

"You could've told me in the beginning that this was going to be nothing more that a silly little fling with a cheap whore that's slept with everyone in this entire contest," Sasori stated coldly.

Deidara gasped in shock, before jumping into defense mode. "Don't blame me because you're an idiot who can't tell when someone isn't seriously into you! I just wanted to have a little fun but I guess that's that huh? Obviously I'm way too experienced to be a one man blonde anyways, you don't appreciate my kinky artistry un!"

"Fun is one thing, being a slut is another!"

"You aren't fucking special dumbass! We fucked a couple of times, and then I have a crazy night with a couple of guys and you get offended, un? Boo hoo! I'm young and no one's going to tie me down, not even you, even if you are some smart, talented, military worker or whatever the fuck you are, un."

"…Why did you even come out here?"

"I don't even fucking know to be honest, un," Deidara said defiantly, before retreating into the hotel room after giving Sasori a nasty look.

The red head ran his fingers through his red tresses and looked up, muttering to himself, "This is why I never should've gotten involved with a twenty year-old." He walked off, however he couldn't help but be disappointed, he somehow gained some kind of feelings for him. Sasori didn't deal with his emotions very responsibly, this is why he'd been single for so long…

* * *

Rock Lee was getting dressed to go to the contest soon, reflecting on the phone conversation he'd had last night with his trainer and mentor, Maito Gai. The owner of the Maito Gym chain had taught the young man everything he knew ever since he'd started doing martial arts and training at the age of eight, and had grown to more of a father figure over the years. Aside from training, Gai had taught him valuable lessons about life in general, and now he figured that since the man was older and wiser in his eyes, why not ask him about relationships and sex? Lee had never had time for them before, however, he was interested in pursuing Gaara and (despite the fact he was the _suave_ beast he was) he needed to train in the art of seduction as well!

"_Gai-sensei?"_

"_Lee! How wonderful to hear from you again! How is everything going at the contest?"_

"_It is going great so far, I am judging with the utmost fairness and vigor, sensei!"_

"_Glad to hear it Lee, everything is going good on my end as well, sorry I couldn't make it there but ah well, I must dedicate all the time to the gym running smoothly as possible! Plus, no one can possibly teach my classes but me, but I knew you would benefit from attending such a youthful display of talent regardless, am I right?"_

"_As usual! However there is one thing I need to ask you about sensei…"_

"_No problem, fire away!"_

_Lee paused, thinking of how to word this, "Well, I have met someone whom I have become… enamored with. And I believe he is interested in me as well! But, I'm not quite sure what to do about the matter of sex, sensei…"_

"_Lee!" you could hear Gai's voice breaking slightly over the phone as tears welled in his eyes, of joy of course. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say this? You are in the springtime of youth, with the blossom of young romance finally amongst you! You are becoming a brilliant specimen of a young man and I couldn't be more _PROUD_ of you!"_

"_Thank you sensei!"_

"_However don't get too cocky now! No pun intended, of course. First of all, you need to slowly prove to this person that you really love them and are ready to pursue a serious relationship with them! And how you will do that is take them out some place nice, talk and get to know them, make an effort to see them more often, do nice things for them, and when the moment is right _confess_ your love in a manner of undying passion! If they return your feelings you will be able to take things to the next level, by kissing them to show your affection, and then eventually sharing in the wonderful bond that is known as making love! _That _part, is easy!" right there, Gai would be grinning if Lee could see him over the phone._

"_Really?" Lee questioned, sounding intrigued._

"_Yes! But, we must discuss that at a later time, because unfortunately I must get back to work Lee. However if you remember everything I told you and follow that carefully, that special someone will be yours in no time! I believe in you, after all, you are naturally such a suave beast he will not resist you!"_

"_Thank you sensei!"_

_Gai laughed haughtily and replied, "Ah it is no problem for my favorite disciple! Now I must go Lee, but good luck in all your endeavors!"_

The muscled young man finished buttoning his jade green dress shirt and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, before beginning to tie his darker green paisley print tie. He made sure that his jet black hair was at its utmost shininess, and that his black pants were nice and wrinkle-free.

"Gaara, may I take you out for a cup of coffee? Gaara, would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me? Gaara are you busy? I would like to grab a quick cup of coffee with you," Lee spouted off to himself in his hotel room mirror. He decided he was going to go with the first, and kept repeating it to himself in his head as he grabbed his wallet and left his room, going to try and find Gaara.

Unfortunately, he was so busy lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize where he was going until he had bumped into and knocked over, none other than Gaara.

"Ah! I am so sorry for that, my mind was all over-"

"It's fine," the red head assured as he was helped to his feet.

They stood there, locked in an intense gaze, where neither of them knew quite what to say first. Lee finally remembered his line and spoke, "Gaara, I was wondering may I take you out for a cup of coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee, it keeps me up and doesn't help my insomnia," Gaara stated. "Plus I have to be back stage in fifteen minutes."

Lee looked at his watch and felt slightly embarrassed, not realizing it was nearly show time soon. He just wanted to go talk to him so badly he forgot. Then, clever bastard he was, got a better idea. "I will do you one better by taking you out to dinner tonight after the show is over! And I will not take no for an answer!"

Gaara looked at the man and let out a small smile at his determination. "Now why would I say no?"

It was a date. Both young men were overjoyed, but still couldn't take their eyes off of each other. It was like there was something lingering between the two, something left unsaid, something like-

* * *

"Do you have any idea how impossibly sexy you look just standing there?"

Sasuke looked over at his blonde lover and gave him a glare, as he was leaning against the water fountain behind stage, before taking a drink. He was in the dress again, with the dreaded 'butt-bow', with a hangover. And Naruto was trying to make passes at him.

"That little Uchiha ass of yours deserves a spanking," he added, with a smirk.

"What have I done to deserve one _this _time?" Sasuke asked, half sarcastically, but with a tinge of playfulness.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just that hot man action from last night," Naruto replied innocently.

"What hot man action?" Sasuke questioned, exasperation clear in his voice as he ran his fingers through his raven locks.

"You don't remember?" he questioned teasingly.

"Don't piss me off dobe, seriously. What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you when everything is over today,"

"Dobe I don't have time for your games!-" Sasuke was interrupted by a stagehand announcing that it was five minutes until show time, and that all contestants needed to get in their places. The raven sighed, "Look, we'll discuss this later, never mind."

Naruto looked confused for a second before Sasuke grabbed his case and got into his place, and Naruto decided to just leave it alone and go find Kiba and Shino so he could sit.

* * *

After Iruka did his usual bit of introducing the remaining contestants quickly and gesturing to each of them, it was time for the talent portion of the Uke Contest to begin. The talent portion tended to be very interesting over the years, and quite frankly, Iruka was sitting back stage wondering what the hell was going to go wrong THIS year. There was a lot of singing, a lot of dancing, and even some impractical talents like Deidara's, who decided that two-handed chainsaw ice carving was way safer than bomb juggling.

Chainsaw ice carving was something the artist had just recently dabbled into for this very purpose, and figure it was fool proof. All he needed was to do it with a saw in each hand and he was good. As he chipped away at huge chunks of ice, the audience found it really impressive at first and 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'. Then, Deidara got a little distracted when he noticed the blank expression that Sasori was giving him, it kind of hurt him a little to be honest, and he couldn't figure out why. It was like the red head was looking past him or something, and he felt ignored-

_Thump!_

The long-haired blonde was brought back to his senses as he realized he'd made a fatal error and dropped one of the chainsaws, which in turn skewed off the stage, still running, and nearly decapitated someone in the front row if they hadn't moved in time. And then, a chunk of ice about the size of a golf ball flew off somewhere and hit someone, giving them a concussion.

Well, Sasori was definitely looking at him now. And so was everyone else in the entire theater, but not in a good way. The theater was totally silent, and he decided he'd might as well turn his remaining buzzing chainsaw off and, slumping, headed off stage. He was certainly disqualified this time.

And all for what? By getting distracted by this idiot he didn't even like.

It was a few moments before Iruka slowly made his way back onto stage, dumbfounded as well. "Well! That was certainly an interesting performance, huh folks?" he said, putting on his announcer voice. "Umm… Coming up next is….!"

* * *

Surprisingly, Suna's own Gaara had one of the most popular performances, and not even his brother or sister knew he could dance! Especially like… that. Their brother hid a lot of things from them, that was for sure, including the fact that Gaara could really get down, and that he looked really sexy doing it.

"_Come on…. Take off your jeans, _

_I wanna see your underwear"_

The club like music began to play with a piano riff, before going off into a nice beat, and everyone there was mesmerized from that moment on. All the gay men in the audience had nose bleeds, everyone else was cheering because it was so good, and Temari and Kankuro were dumbfounded.

"_Our _quiet little weird brother can dance?" Temari exclaimed.

"…My memory is scarred for life," Kankuro replied, slinking into his seat.

"Hmm… I guess Gaara really is working hard to impress the judges," she said with a wink. Naturally, the puppeteer was confused. Her older sister instinct knew what was going on here.

"_I wanna be wrapped around you,_

_I wanna be a part of you,_

_I wanna be right there,_

_Wrapped around your thighs"_

And boy were the judges impressed. Not only were they giving him high marks for his dance routine, one judge in particular was so turned on, his nose was gushing. Luckily he was able to control the bleeding with tissues, his green shirt wouldn't look good with red stains all over it. And he had to make sure he stayed looking good, because Lee had a date with _this_…. Dancing before him. He was shocked he was bleeding so much, considering all remaining blood seemed to have run to his hard cock. Never has he been more thankful for that judges table blocking his hard-on.

"_Let me be your underwear,_

_So I can touch you there,_

_And there and there…_

_That's what I want"_

The song ended, and the audience burst into applause, people standing and everything. Gaara gave a curt bow, before glancing at the green-clad man and giving him a discreet smirk in his direction before heading off stage. Lee gulped. It was certain that Gaara was now playing dirty, and that the red-head had certainly done this on purpose.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: "Let Me Be Your Underwear" is the weirdest yet oddly catchy song ever! Listen to it if you like 90's club house music for gay guys, lol. Anywho, sorry again it took so long to get this chap up! Im in college and that takes up a lot of time so now update will be few and far between. However, this chapter was supposed to be twice as long but i decided to end it halfway so I could at least post SOMEthing and I'll try and do the other half asap. I appreciate everyone who has made my story their favorite, read faithfully, and have added alerts, ect! Thank you! **

**Next time: Neji and Sasuke finally use their powers of the sheltered rich boy to go head to head, Shikamaru longs for his one-night-stand partner, Lee finally gets his date with Gaara and uses youthful power to make it perfect, and are Sasori and Deidara developing feelings for one another?**

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Doll-Face**

**Author: PrettyKitty93**

**Warnings: Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.**

**Author's Notes: Short chapter with a little bit of lime, a bit of plot. I'm sorry it's so short but it's been so long I wanted to post something. I've been working all summer and school starts in less than a week and haven't had much of a chance to work on anything. I still love all you guys who review, favorite and follow this story, thank you for being so patient with me. I'm determined not to leave it unfinished no matter what.**

**Also, if you go onto adult fanfiction . net, you can find me under PrettyKitty93. I have my fanfiction and originals also on there, in case you are interested!**

**Doll-Face**  
**Chapter Eleven**

Lee didn't know exactly how he ended up making out with Gaara in the stairwell of the hotel during intermission… all he knew was that he was making out with Gaara in the stairwell of the hotel during intermission.

And it felt so damn… youthful. Yes lets just say that.

His adrenaline was running, blood pumping, he had a natural high going as the lithe, pale redhead was pushed against the wall, arms around Lee's neck, dueling the green-clad man for dominance of the mouth. Lee couldn't have recalled ever kissing anyone before really… too busy running the gym. But if the noises that Gaara was making were any indication, he was doing a good job. Or possibly they were both so inexperienced neither of them knew any better. But he was just doing what his body felt naturally and decided to go for it.

Then there was the fact that they were in a stairwell, and this was getting pretty heated, someone could catch them at any moment. Lee paused to open his mouth to say so, but Gaara knew what he was going to say, and refused to let him as he bit the muscled man's bottom lip.

"…Don't stop," Gaara uttered in a low almost-growl.

"This is not good…" Lee gasped, catching his breath. "Gaara I'm going too fast for you."

"Too fast?" he questioned inquisitively. "Mmm… it could be faster," he replied with a teasing smirk, before capturing his mouth again in another passionate lip lock so there could be no argument.

Lee just ran with it, this gorgeous man writhing beneath him his inspiration. He held Gaara up as the redhead wrapped his legs around Lee's waist, their arousals rubbing causing the two to let out a simultaneous moan in pleasure. Gaara tilted his head back until it was against the wall as Lee was sucking on his neck, probably going to leave a clear hickey but he could care less at the moment. With one pale hand, he hiked the skirt of the flowing mint-colored dress up, guiding Lee's hand there so he was groping his panty-clad ass. He decided this urgent issue of his in his underwear needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, and he was going to have to be a bit assertive to get what he wanted.

"Lee I need you to fuck me now-!" he whispered harshly into the man's ear.

As much as Lee was having an internal battle between what he wanted and his cock wanted, he couldn't let his first time having sex with Gaara be in a hotel stairway before they even had a proper date, he had more manners than that. And he knew it was going to make his little redhead upset.

"Gaara, our first time is not going to be in a stairway with five minutes left until intermission is over," he spoke, and he seemed to understand, disappointed regardless. Besides, he still had to go through the rest of the show and couldn't stand on stage with cum on his dress. It still didn't mean he was going to quit though.

Instead, Gaara slowly got back onto his feet, and quickly spun Lee around to where his back was against the wall now. He was immediately taken by surprise and was going to protest but Gaara clamped his mouth over his once more to shut him up. The two moaned into the kiss, and Lee even ground up against his cock a bit, but Gaara was going to have some restraint and break the heated kiss. He slid to his knees and undid Lee's belt buckle, the leather falling out of the way. Gaara's smaller, delicate hands easily found Lee's big package through his slacks and fondled him a little teasingly, making the other man gasp.

"Gaara, please…"

"Please…?" he echoed, now with a smirk. It was beginning to get fun teasing Lee. He was so expressive when he was frustrated.

"Please… your mouth there…"

"You are going to have to be more specific Lee, and quickly, I don't want to run out of time…"

"Gaara… please put your mouth on my cock and suck me, you've been teasing me all evening and I've had about all I can take!"

He grinned upon Lee's confession, but decided to put the poor man out of his misery and unzipped his pants, pulling them and underwear down enough to expose his hard cock, dripping precum. Despite Gaara's slight apprehension at doing this for the first time, he tried not to let it show as he licked his cock tentatively, before sucking on the head. Lee seemed to be enjoying it very much regardless, and he took more of the length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. It was such a crude vision that up until now Lee only saw in his fantasies of the redhead, and to have it happening right in front of him was going to make him cum quickly.

Lee let out a loud moan, before hesitantly running his fingers through the red spikes, not trying to seem like he was forcing this on him or anything.

Gaara however was being a lot less delicate, intent on making the somewhat mild-mannered gym-owner cry out his name and milk him for all it was worth. He knew he was close. Lee was just trying to be too polite and, as much as he appreciated him wanting to wait and have sex with him properly later, after their first time that was going out the window. Gaara may have never been in a relationship before, but he was going to learn how to get this man writhing and begging and cursing out. What? Gaara was a pretty aggressive uke, but he knew Lee had it in him to be a fucking animal if he wanted to, it just needed to be brought out.

Speaking of bringing things out, Lee's orgasm quickly hit him, and with a cry of Gaara's name, he came and Gaara swallowed it up (he really had no choice, it was either him or the dress.) He shuddered as his legs felt weak and he slowly slid to the cool tile floor where Gaara had still been on his knees.

"Ah, wow…" he let out an exhausted sigh. Gaara gave him a chaste kiss and… actually smiled a bit. Lee never recalled seeing him smile.

"There will be more where that came from, but for now I must head back Lee and so must you, we have about five minutes,"

"Ah, okay Gaara…" he replied, still slightly stunned at what exactly had just happened in this stairwell in the course of… thirty minutes. He got back onto his feet and as he held open the door for his red-haired lover, he remarked, "You've definitely earned a ten for that performance."

* * *

Few people knew that Sasuke, due to being forced to play as a child, was actually really well versed in the viola. It was something he never really forgot and, since he couldn't think of any other fitting talent besides working, he'd decided to play. He knew it had to be better than anything that Hyuuga could come up with.

He'd never played solo in front of a crowd however, but tried not to let his nervousness show. He'd practiced his song, a solo version of Hungarian Dance No. 5, and played in front of Naruto before to get his approval. He'd played it as he was younger and knew the song very well. Sasuke knew he couldn't lose, as he stepped out on stage to the applause of the audience. He zeroed in on Naruto out in the audience smiling and clapping, and just focused on his face, letting his fingers and his bow flow naturally.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Deidara asked Neji as they were standing back stage, waiting for the Hyuuga to go on.

"I'm having a bit of remorse," Neji confessed, leaning against the wall, staring straight up at the lights.

"About… last night?"

"About the course of my life thus far. I'm sick of running, sick of all the partying, sick of all the hiding from my family, being someone I'm not. I'm not a whore, I don't do these things. I'm royalty… but I just don't want to spend the rest of my life married to a woman I don't know being forced to father babies," he muttered, voice getting increasingly lower until Deidara was practically leaning into him to hear.

"I just want to meet a nice guy and live happily alone somewhere and live like an average person, not rule an entire country. But I know they're still looking for me, and I don't have much time left."

Deidara was looking at the man sympathetically, but didn't really know what to say. Neji instead took that as an opportunity to change the subject. "What happened up on stage? You seemed distracted."

"Well I… I just couldn't concentrate. I was disqualified naturally and I… well it was for the best, un."

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that. Did something happen between you and the judge?"

Deidara was a lot quieter and more nervous than usual, as he twisted his long blonde hair between his fingers. "He caught me with someone else and got jealous, un. As much as I usually don't care, as I don't want anyone holding me down and telling me what to do, it bothers me. It upsets me and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're finally ready to be in a serious relationship with somebody," Neji suggested.

Deidara scowled in response. "But I like having lots of sex!"

"I don't think that's a problem for him, considering you guys fucked four times in one sitting, I think you can't do any better than that," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Gah! I don't love him, un!" he yelled, storming off to who knows where.

Neji knew there was no getting through to him, he's stubborn, and just shrugged it off. He straightened himself up, smoothing his hair and dress as he was about to go on. He wondered vaguely if Shikamaru was off somewhere watching.

**To Be Continued**

**Next time: Who's going to come out on top, Sasuke or Neji? And what will happen when Sasuke finds out about the video? Lee treats Gaara on a classy date, and Sasori must decide whether he wants to deal with Deidara's kinky artistry any longer.**

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Doll-Face

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive Themes, Lemons, Limes, Cross-Dressing, Open Relationships, "Looseness" (if that can even be considered a warning, lol.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **It's been awhile but I'm glad to see people are still reading. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I feel like it's more manageable to have shorter chapters so I can post more often, because although I like to have longer chapters, I usually forget about them or get uninspired quickly and then I don't update for months. But I feel like it's a decent amount and I hope you all enjoy! (I kinda went off course with this chapter and it ended up being mostly about Kakashi and Iruka but oh well, lol.)

**Doll-Face**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was after the contest now, and the dinner for the contestants was going on in the dining room of the hotel they were staying in this time. Still in their elegant evening wear, the contestants along with the judges and commentator were enjoying the extravagant spread set before them… all except for one. Sasuke couldn't believe that Neji had actually beat him in the ways of the rich sheltered child. After all, how could Neji beat him at the thing he was best at, playing the viola? Somehow, the judges saw Neji's piano rendition of the "moonlight sonata" superior to his viola playing, and to add insult to injury he only beat him by a point. One point, which was going to cost him his pride and his ass… literally. The Hyuuga was looking much too smug from his place at the dinner table, so much that Sasuke just wanted to smack that grin off of his face but starting fights could easily get him kicked out, and he didn't want to allow Neji the pleasure of getting the _best _of him either. This was becoming personal, and he _was _going to get him back. _The _Sasuke Uchiha wasn't going to remain the underdog for long.

The long haired man lowered his gaze as he turned sideways to face Sasuke, "Tonight Uchiha, my room… I'm sure you remember where it is don't you?"

"Since when did we decide these were on your terms?"

"My win… my terms."

"You know Neji," Sasuke warned under his breath, no one else at the table could hear, "Just because you beat me by a point in this round, doesn't mean anything. We're close… and there's three more rounds. I can easily overtake you."

"Yes but for now Uchiha, let me enjoy my dinner in peace so you can see who overtakes who later," Neji responded.

The Hyuuga glanced down at the end of the table, where Deidara was eating, trying not to look Sasori in the eye. It was kind of sad, Neji thought, that Deidara was going to go back home tomorrow and leave Sasori despite how obvious it was that he liked him more than a quick lay. They were obviously sexually compatible if the detailed anecdote of the episode on the train was any indication, but they seemed compatible in general as well as far as Neji could tell. Deidara was being too stubborn about that whole being young and free thing, but if he lost Sasori forever because of that… well it was his fault.

"I think you're enjoying this too much Hyuuga," Sasuke spoke, breaking Neji's train of thought.

"It's not like I decided to do this because I found you unappealing Sasuke. I can see why so many people here like you… you look just like him," Neji's voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Like who?"

"Someone who used to do contests with me, that's all. You probably wouldn't know him," Neji explained, his right hand grazing against the skin of Sasuke's thigh, it lingered a little too long for Sasuke not to notice.

"You're getting a little handsy Hyuuga,"

Neji was about to retort when he noticed the tall blonde companion of his standing beside him, asking, "Can I speak to you for a second Neji?"

He glanced over at Sasuke, before excusing himself from the dinner table and following Deidara into the hallway. Sasuke felt like Neji was being sneaky and underhanded… lying about something he couldn't put his finger on. He has too many withheld secrets… but none of them really pertained to Sasuke, so he shrugged it off. They were just going to fuck around, nothing more, no reason to care.

* * *

"Gaara… would you like to change at all before we leave?" Rock Lee asked, like the gentleman he was, the two still dressed in their clothes from the pageant. Lee wasn't entirely sure if Gaara liked to wear dresses outside of the contest scene or not… that's why he figured he should be polite and asked.

The red-head mulled it over a second, and figured he didn't really care. Gaara thought since they were going out to a fancy restaurant to eat, why not? Most people probably wouldn't suspect him a man as it was, he wasn't particularly muscular and he was pretty petite. "Do you like me better like this?"

"I like you in anything you wear Gaara… you look amazing,"

Gaara looked down at his feet, never before did he feel this warm fuzzy feeling that Lee gives him when he looks at him, compliments him… "Thank you," he managed to mutter, but Lee was able to hear him, and smiled in victory. "If you don't mind me asking… where are we going?"

"A surprise! But rest assured it will be nothing but the best for you, my dear Gaara!" Lee exclaimed as they walked out to Lee's car, waiting in front of the hotel. Gaara wasn't aware how much money Rock Lee actually had but… if that car was any indication, it was a lot. Not that the red-head was a gold digger by any means, he had plenty of his own.

Like the old fashioned gentleman he was, Lee opened the passenger side door for Gaara, who appreciated the special attention, before the two were off into the night.

* * *

During dinner in the hotel that evening, Neji and Deidara were speaking in the hallway. The blonde looked worried and needed to get something off his chest that even shocked Neji a bit. "I admit it, I like him a lot."

"You admit it? Finally?" Neji acknowledged with a smile of smug satisfaction. "You like him well enough to stop whoring yourself out for your kinky artistry-"

"Yes, yes Neji! The only person I want to whore myself out for is him…"

"You understand that I'm having a hard time believing this don't you?" Neji added. "Sasori will have an even harder time believing it… you'll have to prove it."

"And how in the hell… do I do _that_?" Deidara argued, starting to get pissed off as he stood, hands on his hips in front of Neji.

"Do whatever you have to do to show him you're faithful-"

"Goddamn it, that word! Un! I hate it! I am just _not_ a one-man blonde!"

"Well you'll have to be, dumb ass! It's either _him_, or the world! Are you more afraid to lose him, or your promiscuity?" Neji pointed out, before adding, "Look… don't wait too long to figure that out like I did. God forbid it doesn't work out you can always go back to your old ways, but once you two part ways you always run the risk of never having him again."

"You're right princess," Deidara sighed, sliding down to the floor, leaning against the wall. "I'll tell him tonight before I have to leave tomorrow morning, hopefully it'll all go well?"

"Hopefully,"

"Thanks… have fun with Uchiha by the way. Do you want some handcuffs?" Deidara offered with a grin.

"I'll… pass. I'd rather my lays didn't feel like prisoners," Neji muttered, before going back into the dining room.

* * *

"So I was wondering if there was any chance of me seeing that green dress of yours tonight?" Kakashi questioned innocently as he was walking Iruka back to his hotel room, his visible eye in a happy arch.

"I hope you mean the dress and only the dress," Iruka stated, as the pair stood in front of his room door. Iruka's stomach was aflutter like an innocent school girl with a crush when he looked up at the taller, more muscular man in the dark suit. He felt like Kakashi had been slowly working his way into Iruka's heart since the night they met, the ponytailed man was becoming more comfortable around Kakashi as they talked and became closer, but Iruka wasn't sure of what would happen if they were alone together. The idea of sleeping with Kakashi was becoming a little less foreign to him, but he didn't want it to be a one-time thing if he could help it… and that made him slightly guarded.

"Only the dress Iruka, no funny business,"

"Okay," Iruka sighed, swiping his card key before letting them both in, closing the door. Kakashi slowly followed behind Iruka, looking at his small pristine hotel room before sitting on the edge of his bed. Iruka started digging through his closet to the very back, where there was the emerald green dress. It was a simple knee-length dress, with thick straps and a sash across the waist where the bottom half was more flowy. He held it up, "See?"

"When I asked to see it… I was hoping that meant you _with _it on," Kakashi teased, his smile making Iruka visibly blush.

"You just asked to see it… you saw it did you not?"

"Yes, but I would like to see it on you Iruka… don't be shy,"

Iruka huffed, swinging the hanger. "I haven't worn this thing in over ten years Kakashi! I'm not that person anymore, the only reason I brought it was because it was accidentally mixed in between my other suits."

"But Iruka… it's just me," Kakashi offered.

"That's what I'm worried about," Iruka sighed, looking down at the dress in his hands. "I think of my pageant days as my young, admittedly slutty and fast, past. I don't want to do anything like that anymore, I'm thirty-five years old, and I would like to be assured that any relationship I get into doesn't go too fast."

Kakashi looked up at the despairing younger man, before turning suddenly serious and speaking, "You know, it's not even completely about that sometimes Iruka. You also have to think about why you're getting into a relationship… in those days you weren't looking for something serious in those people, and now you are. If you meet someone who you could see yourself in a serious relationship with, does it really matter?"

"I never imagined you thought like that Kakashi," Iruka spoke, fingering the soft green material. "I guess you wouldn't be so persistent for a quick lay, now would you?"

The silver-haired man chuckled, "I feel like I've heard this somewhere before. So you finally decide to believe me?"

"You're an enigma! Would you have believed you either?!"

"Knowing myself the way I do… I think I wouldn't have. I guess we've both really grown up haven't we Iruka?" Kakashi asked, in a way suggesting he knew about something that Iruka didn't.

"…Yeah," Iruka muttered, before finally looking Kakashi in the face. From what he could tell by the one visible eye, his expression was no longer playful, the color in his eye was dark with a hint of arousal. "So I'm assuming you are waiting for me to change?"

Kakashi leaned back, crossed his legs, and nodded.

"I see why they say semes are so demanding these days…" the brunette muttered, stepping into the bathroom.

There was no noise in the room aside from the shuffling of Iruka changing clothes in the bathroom. He was getting disappointed in the fact that if Iruka didn't remember him by now, he probably never would. Although it was one night fourteen years ago and, admittedly, Iruka had been plastered off his ass when they had met, while Kakashi was only slightly inebriated. Whether that was a good thing or not, he couldn't figure out, but he knew he was feeling attracted to the brunette in a slightly different way than when he was twenty-one, although he swore Iruka hadn't aged a bit since then.

"Kakashi!... I'm warning you, I'm a lot older than when I last wore this thing so please don't laugh,"

"I wouldn't laugh," he replied sincerely.

Accepting that, Iruka finally opened the bathroom door and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "So… what do you think?" he asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. It seemed like forever that Kakashi just wasn't _saying _anything, just… looking at him. It was making Iruka begin to feel self-conscious.

"One thing," he finally spoke, getting up from the bed and standing inches from Iruka in a matter of seconds. He tugged on the hair tie that held his pony tail together and pulled it out, tossing it to the side to allow the brown hair to hang down to his shoulders. _Just like before, _he thought, but he just said "Perfect," barely above a whisper.

Iruka was turning red, but he loved the feel of Kakashi's fingers running through his hair. His hand then slid down to brush his blushing cheek, the other sliding off his mask, before planting a kiss on the brunette's lips. The first one was somewhat delicate, testing the waters, but as Iruka felt himself backed up against the wall with Kakashi's arms on either side of him, the kiss began to reach a fever of that other night in the hallway. It was desperate, urgent and needy as Kakashi decided he clearly couldn't wait anymore, and Iruka moaned into it, not even fighting back.

"I'm glad I found you," He whispered into Iruka's ear, before kissing down his neck. He couldn't even find words to reply, Kakashi was turning him on so much, so quickly. The older man began sucking on his neck, clearly leaving a mark but Iruka couldn't care at the moment, he just needed more friction. Tan hands grabbed onto Kakashi's hips, pulling him impossibly close so their arousals rubbed. His mouth let out a groan of pleasure against Iruka's skin, biting down, causing the younger man to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck! Kakashi!"

"Already?" the man in question chuckled. His hands slid up Iruka's bear thighs, moving up to grope his ass that was, unfortunately, covered in boxer briefs. He remembered his fantasy Iruka from all those nights ago wore black lace panties that spiked his arousal every time he would imagine them, but he figured he couldn't expect Iruka to still do that all these years later. No matter, he could always convince him to start back up again.

"Yes!"

"So eager already… I told you that once you gave in you were going to love it," he teased, slowly sliding Iruka's underwear off. The man's hard cock bounced obscenely from being released from its confines, clearly showing from under the dress. "Look at how hard you are already…" he added, running his fingers along the bobbing erection, causing Iruka to moan.

"Don't tease," he ground out defiantly, fighting the urge to moan again as Kakashi kept rubbing his cock.

"I'm going to need some lube Iruka,"

Iruka complied, separating himself from Kakashi long enough to go to his suitcase sitting in the corner and look through it for his bottle of lube. He was bent over, and his already short dress flew up exposing his perfect ass and his tight pucker.

"Iruka…" Kakashi spoke, having undone his dress pants and was now rubbing his dick. "You look so tight."

"That's because I am, I'm irresistibly tight Kakashi," he replied, shaking his ass slightly, now teasing him, as he grabbed the bottle and got back up.

"You are surprisingly dirty for a school teacher,"

"I can get dirtier," he spoke, seemingly igniting a challenge as he looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"_Please_," was all he said, leaning against the end of the bed. Iruka got down on his knees, cushioned by the plush carpet, before leaning forward to tentatively lick the head of Kakashi's cock, jutting out from his unzipped fly. He made a light teasing trail along the top of it, before pulling back, then taking in as much as he could. Kakashi was so big, he could barely swallow him down, trying not to gag. Giving head isn't really something he did frequently these days but it was worth it, the way the man above him was moaning his name. "God Iruka… _fuck_!" he called out, running his fingers through the brunette's hair. He had the urge to grab his head, make him swallow it all… but he wasn't sure if Iruka was rough like that and didn't want to ruin a good thing. Again, it could wait. Still the sight of those pretty lips of his over his girth was amazing… "Those contest people didn't know what the fuck they were doing when they got rid of you, but I have you all to myself now. You're so fucking beautiful and all mine now, only I get to see you like this."

Iruka moaned around his length, seemingly in compliance.

"Wait, wait, I'm nice and wet now, let me prep you, lean on the bed,"

Iruka let go of his cock with a wet pop, before getting up to his feet. Before he could lean on the bed Kakashi took him into a forceful kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Iruka's lips. The tongue tussle lasted a few moments, before Kakashi finally let him go, and Iruka went to lay against the bed.

He was on his stomach, ass up, to where Kakashi had the best view of that tight pucker he loved so much. The silver-haired man wasted no time lubing up one finger first, pressing into the tight ring of muscle. "You're like a virgin practically… damn," he muttered. _Far from it_, Iruka thought, if his younger days were anything to go by, but he's sobered up when it came to his days of fucking and actually can't even remember the last time he had sex recently. But, if this was any indication, he wouldn't have to worry about that for a while as long as he was with Kakashi. Before he knew it, there were two fingers probing his ass, stretching him, and he moaned out when they grazed his prostate.

"You like it there…" Kakashi murmured, which was more of a statement than a question, since he found that same spot again.

"Kakashi please!"

"Please what?" He added a third finger.

"Aren't I stretched enough? Take me, please!" Iruka practically demanded, "I'm not delicate like a lady just because I'm in a dress."

Kakashi didn't want to hurt him, but Iruka was begging for it, he just couldn't wait any longer. He slowly removed his fingers, before motioning for Iruka to roll onto his back. "I want to look at your face, my little slutty Iruka."

Iruka was starting to enjoy Kakashi calling him names, it turned him on so much being called pretty and dirty and slutty, yet he never knew he had that in him. Then, as Kakashi's mismatched eyes looked into his deeply, he began to press inside him. "Fuck you're still so tight… But I'll change that. You won't be leaving this room tonight if I have any say in it." He pressed slowly inside Iruka, balls-deep, and once he was all the way inside he waited for Iruka to adjust.

"O-okay… move," Iruka finally spoke.

As Kakashi began to thrust inside him, slowly at first, before picking up the pace, Iruka did realize what made the entire scene so arousing, he was laying there bare-assed with his dress pushed up to his waist being fucked by a man who was practically still fully clothed. He has his white dress shirt and tie, and his black dress pants were pushed down far enough so his cock was exposed, but the way Kakashi looked was so sexy in that moment.

After the blow job, Kakashi was already close to the edge but he wanted to make sure Iruka came first. He started rubbing his dick in time with his thrusts, picking up the pace as he grew more urgent. At this point the only words Iruka knew were "Fuck! Kakashi!" as he cried out, not really caring how loud he was being at the moment as the older man assaulted his prostate. "I'm, ah!-"

Kakashi groaned as he felt Iruka shudder an orgasm beneath him, cum spurting out on his shirt. However he could care less as he felt his own completion, riding out his orgasm as he filled Iruka's ass with hot cum.

They both panted, exhausted, as Kakashi mustered up the energy to get on the bed beside Iruka as they both lay there in their post-sex bliss. He then placed a chaste kiss on Iruka's lips, before speaking low, "There's so much I want to tell you Iruka, but I think 'I love you' will do for now. Do you actually believe me this time?"

"Yes I actually believe you," Iruka chuckled, nuzzling against the warm body.

He thinks this ended a lot better than that night fourteen years ago.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please!**


End file.
